


Highland Flirt

by noellehenry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Castles, Eventual Romance, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Outdoor Sex, Scotland, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noellehenry/pseuds/noellehenry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scottish Highlands AU  where Liam, Zayn and Louis are spending their summer holidays at their professor's castle in the Scottish Highlands, just like the professor's nephew Harry and his Irish friend Niall.</p><p>Louis likes Harry a lot, but Harry appears to be just flirting, which causes friction between them as well as the other boys. An incident at a Celtic Rock Festival is what causes Louis to leave the castle. Will he return?</p><p>Featuring Ed Sheeran and Harry in kilt, music festival, battle of the bands, solving an old family mystery and eventually a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The setting is based on the location of the BBC series Monarch of the Glen, some of the character's appearances are also based on some of the characters in the series. The story is not based on any of the series episodes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr post](http://noellehenry.tumblr.com/post/148051012934/highland-flirt-by-noellehenry-summary-au-where)  
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He sat in the back seat of the car, his friends Zayn and Liam in the front seat. They were on their way to Glasgow, where they would spend the night before driving to the Highlands the next day. Outside it was foggy, he sighed.

  
''What a great start to our holiday' he grumbled. 'I could be on an exotic island in the sun, instead I sit with you guys in the car on the way to a deserted and foggy area. I must be mad!’

  
'Come on, Louis. This is going to be a great holiday. The three of us in a castle, surrounded by lakes, mountains and men in kilt.” Liam grinned as he looked in the rear-view mirror. 'That last one does not sound bad, right? '

The boys had been excited about the offer by their professor Albert Sinclair, an eccentric man with long grey hair. Two months of free lodgings at his castle in the Scottish Highlands. In return they would help with the jobs in and around the castle while Professor Sinclair and his wife were touring South East Asia. A nephew of Professor Sinclair would come and help as well, along with a friend.

They had jointly bought an old car and drove on the M74 to Glasgow, in the mist.

'Men in kilt, yes! I bet the only guys wearing kilts are old men. 'Louis continued grumbling.

  
'Cheer up, man! Another fifteen minutes and we’re there. Let’s go to a pub tonight, okay? 'Zayn smiled, while looking over his shoulder.

It was already dark when they arrived at their accommodation address. After they had freshened up, they left the B&B to find a pub. They found an old pub in a quiet street. The boys went inside and sat at a table in the back of the pub. It was fairly busy. They ordered beer and a meal.

A group of musicians on bar stools were playing well-known folk songs. Amazing how many songs Liam knew.

  
'I did not know you loved folk songs.' Louis teased.

  
‘I’m one of your best friends and you don’t even know that about me. I’m hurt!’ Liam said disapprovingly. Zayn grinned. They finished their meal.

Zayn took out a map and said ‘Ok, let’s have a look at the map to see where we are going tomorrow.’  
They decided to take the A9 all the way up to the Badenoch and Strathspey area, the only sensible road to take if you’ve never been to Scotland before. Liam went to the bar to get them another couple of beers. He came back with beer and two boys.  
‘Ok guys, make some space for Niall and Harry here. Since there are no seats available anymore I told them to join us.’ They shook hands and exchanged names.

Niall sat down next to Liam and Zayn, while Harry took a seat next to Louis. All Louis could think was Wow! The night was getting interesting. Wide green eyes, bouncing dark curls, full lips and a lean body, this Harry boy was a good-looking guy.

‘So Harry, are you from here?’ Louis said while smiling at the gorgeous guy seated next to him.

‘Nope, I’m originally from Manchester. Liam said you guys are students at uni there?’ Harry replied sitting back in his chair looking at Louis.

‘We are. You?”

“Niall and I, we are living in London. Great place to live!” Hmm, so they’re from London.

  
“Students then? “ Louis asked.

  
“Yes, we both study music and share a flat. Much to our neighbours’ displeasure. “Harry’s smile showed his perfect teeth. Louis held his breath for a moment. He probably was staring, because Harry was looking at him, raising his eyebrows.

‘Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. What did you say?’ he said.

‘I asked what you’re studying. “Harry asked with another smile. Right now…. you, Louis thought.

‘English literature, just like Liam and Zayn.’

Harry was looking at him, eyes narrow, frown in his forehead as if he was thinking of something.

‘You know, you shouldn’t frown, gives you wrinkles.’ Louis blurted out. Harry grinned at him and leaned towards Louis.

‘Are there any yet?’ Oh, oh, so close, if he just leaned a bit towards Harry, their noses would touch…

  
‘No…. no, I don’t see them. Think you’re alright for now.’ Louis said while studying Harry’s face from up close.

‘Good! Thanks for the inspection’ Harry smiled at him, still leaning towards him.

  
‘Do you know you have freckles?’ Louis leaned towards Harry.

‘I do? Where?’ Harry leaned in closer, his curls tickling Louis’ cheek. Louis felt his cheeks burning.

‘There are several here’ He pointed his finger to Harry’s nose ‘and quite a few…. here’. He let his finger brush lightly over Harry’s cheek.

‘Are there more?’ Harry was so close, Louis could hardly breathe. Their lips were just an inch away from touching.

‘I think that’s all.’ Louis’ voice was hardly audible. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Harry’s, who kept looking at him with those beautiful wide green eyes. What if he…, no bad idea. He couldn’t very well kiss him here at the table with the others………. oh right, the OTHERS.

He looked away from Harry and sat back in his chair. Three pairs of eyes staring at them.

‘What?’ he said to his mates.

‘You tell us, mate.’ Liam said with a smirk on his face.

‘I just pointed out to Harry that frowning gives you wrinkles and that he has freckles, alright?’ Next to him Harry burst out in laughter.

Oh, can he get even more beautiful? The others joined Harry in his laughter. Zayn was shaking his head. They chatted for a while.

‘Sorry guys, need to go the toilet’ Louis said and left the table.

After washing his hands he checked his hair in the mirror and saw Harry leaning against the wall.

He smiled at him and said ‘Too much to drink too?’

‘No, just didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye.’ Harry said while looking at Louis. Louis turned around.

 ‘You’re leaving already?’

‘Yeah, early start tomorrow.’ Harry said.

‘So I guess this is goodbye then?’ Louis said while looking at Harry. Harry stared back at him and took a step closer, pulled Louis towards him and touched Louis’ lips with his’. He let his lips brush over Louis’ lips before he kissed him. It only took a second for Louis to react. He kissed Harry back and then felt Harry’s tongue teasing his lips. He opened his mouth slowly to let Harry’s tongue enter his mouth. Was this really happening? He let his tongue meet Harry’s. Harry moved his head a little so he could deepen the kiss. Louis was feeling all hot and his body wanted more than just this kiss. They slowly parted their lips, foreheads touching.

‘That was some kiss.” Louis whispered.

‘Yes, it was… I’m sorry, but I have to go. Niall is waiting...’ Harry whispered back. He touched Louis cheek with his hand, then turned and walked out the door. Louis grabbed the sink, steadying himself, his legs feeling weak. What the fuck just happened? He got kissed by the most gorgeous guy he’d ever laid eyes on. Louis only knew his first name that he studied music, lived in London………… and that he’d just let this beautiful boy slip away.

“They just left. Niall said bye. “Zayn said when Louis returned to their table.

“Yeah, I know. Harry said they were leaving.” Zayn raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything.

********

Liam sat next Louis, who was driving, radio loud as Liam was singing along to the various songs. Joined by Zayn and Louis when they knew the song that was playing. The reception got worse once they left the A9 to drive towards Cragden Castle. Liam pressed the search button to find a station.

“Oh hey, this is good.” he said while turning up the volume “a Celtic rock band called Allaway, ever heard of them?” he asked them.

“Can’t say I have.” Louis said while listening to the song called Eilidh. Zayn never heard of the band either.

  
“Zayn! Do I turn left or right here? Can you check the map? “Louis yelled, trying to get Zayn’s attention.

 “Oh right, sorry. Uhm… think you have to turn left here.” Left it was. A small road with passing places, just in case there was oncoming traffic and then……..dead end.

“Think we took a wrong turn somewhere, guys!” Louis said while giving Zayn an angry look in the rear-view mirror.

“Maybe not quite.” Liam said while pointing to the right. “I see lights over there.” Louis turned the car and drove back. “Ha, told you.” Liam said triumphantly, when they spotted a narrow road to the left with a signpost “Cragden Castle”.

They drove towards the castle. Louis parked the car and they all got out.

“Wow!” Louis said in awe.

“This place is big!”

Zayn was speechless and Liam said “So Professor Sinclair wasn’t joking when he said castle!” The door in the front opened and two dogs, a black Labrador and a white golden retriever, came running to them, followed by their professor, dressed in his usual corduroy pants and green jumper.

“Hello boys, so glad to see you all! Did you have a good journey? “They shook hands.

  
“Yes, we did, professor. What a beautiful place you have!” Liam greeted the older man. Professor Sinclair smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder.

“I knew you were doubting when I told you I lived in a castle, but as you can see: it truly is a castle.” Zayn took their luggage out of the car, while Louis was surrounded by the dogs and patted them. “I see you already got acquainted with Bran and Lady, Louis.”

“Yeah, they’re great! I love dogs. “Louis said, still stroking the Labrador’s head.

“Well, I guess that’s your job then, walking the dogs.” Professor Sinclair called the dogs.

“That’s a nice job, I won’t mind at all.” Louis helped Zayn and Liam picking up their luggage and went inside after the professor and the dogs. Inside they all received a hug from a small woman, with grey hair worn in a bun and huge glasses.

“I’m Mary Sinclair, Albert’s wife. Welcome to our home, boys! Let’s get you settled in, shall we? If you’ll just follow me.” She said with a warm smile.

“See you later, boys! I have to do a few things in the study, I’ll join you for tea. “

“See you later professor!” they said. Then followed Mrs. Sinclair upstairs, the walls were covered with hunting trophies and paintings of, what were probably Professor Sinclair’s ancestors. Upstairs Mrs. Sinclair turned left and opened the second door on the right.

“Boys, I hope you don’t mind sharing this room together. It’s quite a big room and it has an en-suite and the best view over the loch. “

Zayn looked through the window and said “Wow, what a view!” Mrs. Sinclair, Liam and Louis joined him.

“It’s Loch Cragden, part of the estate. The mountain on the other side is Ben Cragden. Not hard to remember, is it? And on the other side of the loch is also Cragden village. There’s a pub, I’m sure you’d like to go to. It’s a nice place for young lads to have a night out. “She winked at the boys. “I’ll leave you now, to unpack and settle in. We’ll have tea in half an hour in the drawing room. That’s downstairs on the right hand side. After tea I’ll give you a tour around the house and introduce you to a staff member.”

“Thank you so much, Mrs. Sinclair.” Liam said when Mrs. Sinclair left the room.

“This is a great place, guys! “ Zayn said. “And Louis..., still not convinced you made the right choice, spending your two months off in Scotland? “

“Alright, I surrender. This isn’t half bad! “Zayn threw a pillow at Louis. He ducked and laughed.

They unpacked and picked a bed that would be theirs for the next weeks. Louis peeked into the bathroom and chuckled.

“What’s so funny? “ Liam asked.

 “‘Just come over here and see for yourself!” Louis grinned.

“Oh, that bathtub is huge and ……..old. Look at the toilet! Man, Louis are you tall enough or do you have to climb it? “Liam was laughing out loud, when spotting the enormous bathtub and a toilet that almost required steps, Zayn was looking over Louis’ shoulder and grinned too. Together they walked downstairs to the drawing room. Liam knocked on the door and heard a voice telling them to come in. Mrs. Sinclair poured tea in the cups, as Professor Sinclair walked in followed by both Bran and Lady. Both dogs laid at his feet as he sat down in an armchair near the huge fireplace with a stone fireplace mantel, the upholstery of the chair discoloured to a shade of pink, what probably once had been red.

  
“Boys, take a seat, please feel at home. I know this place can be overwhelming to people, intimidating even, but it’s just a home.” Zayn took place in another armchair, while Liam and Louis sat down on a couch together. They chatted a bit about their journey from Manchester to Cragden Castle. Professor Sinclair told them that he and his wife would be leaving on Monday and would return at the end of August, a week before college would start again. “My nephew, Harold and his friend will arrive around dinner time, he’s visiting my mother today, she’s in her 90’s and lives in Newtonmore. Harold is a student as well, so... your age and a very charming young lad, I’m sure you’ll get along fine. He’s spent most of his summer holidays here at the estate, so he knows his way around and who to contact if anything goes wrong.”

“Good, it is a relief to know someone actually knows what to do and where to go around here. “ Liam said.

“My wife will give you the grand tour of the house, I’ll show you the estate tomorrow. Oh and Louis, I think I’ll leave you in charge of cleaning out the library, since you like our Scottish poet Robert Burns, you’ll find lots of Burn’s work in there. “He smiled at Louis.

“Really? Sounds great, professor!” Louis was excited. This could be a great holiday after all. So far no complaints. Meeting and …. kissing a gorgeous boy in Glasgow and now staying in a great castle with a library full of works by his favourite poet Robert Burns and two dogs who seem to like Louis, because the black Labrador had shifted from his place at professor Sinclair’s feet, to his feet, his head on Louis’ knees, while Louis stroked the dog’s ears with his left hand.

“So boys, if you’re up for it. Mary is going to show you around now. “Mrs. Sinclair smiled at them and led the way.

They walked through the stone paved hallway to the other end to enter the kitchen. A big stove dominated the centre of the kitchen, a big wooden table with ten wooden chairs stood at the left side of the kitchen. Cupboards on the right side and a young woman, with strings of purple in her dark hair, a piercing through her nose, bright lipstick, jeans and a Ramones t-shirt ran from the stove to the sink with a huge pot.

“Boys, meet Shona! “ Red faced from the heat of the steam, Shona put down the pot and shook the boys’ hands.

“Hi guys! Nice to meet you. I’ll be cooking your meals… if you treat me nicely!” She said with a big smile.

“Shona, cooks, cleans, fixes things inside the house. She does everything I don’t know how to.”

“I’m glad to hear we won’t be starving, I for one do not know how to cook, and I’m absolutely rubbish in the kitchen. So I’ll better be on your good side” Louis winked at Shona, Zayn and Liam were nodding in agreement. From the kitchen they walked back into the hall, into a room next to the drawing room.

 “Here’s our library and as you can see there are lots of books and newspaper items flying around, so this is quite a job. I hope you’ll manage to sort out this rubbish, Louis.” Louis looked around, he quite liked the atmosphere in the room, bookcases all around, a sofa and small table in the centre and a desk near the window.

“I’ll do the best I can, Mrs. Sinclair.” They followed her to a few other rooms off the hallway, one being Professor Sinclair’s study and another the dining room.  
Upstairs there were a number of bedrooms and three bathrooms. The room opposite their bedroom would be occupied by nephew Harold and his friend. They went up another flight of stairs to the attic.

”Dear Liam and Zayn, this will be your domain for a while. There are many boxes and cases to sort out. I made a list of what needs to be kept for the future and what can be disposed of.”

“I think this will keep us busy for quite some time.” Liam said while looking around. It was an enormous space, stuffed with trunks, cases, furniture and toys.

They went downstairs and Mrs. Sinclair opened a door behind the staircase. “This leads to the cellar. This is where you’ll find the main power switches, main tap, gas supply and our wine cellar. Nothing spectacular, but we’ve got quite a few bottles of wine and whisky down here.” she said. “If anything is wrong with the power, water-, or gas supply, please ask Ed, he knows what to do. Ed is the man we rely on if anything major goes wrong here or around the house. You’ll meet him tomorrow, he’s somewhere at the other end of the estate now, fixing a fence.” Mrs. Sinclair explained.

“Uncle Albert, Aunt Mary …. We’re here!” A voice shouted from the hallway. Mrs. Sinclair quickly went upstairs, the boys following. The dogs had heard the voice too; they were barking and jumping around two boys.

“Hey, familiar faces!” Niall said after he greeted Mrs. Sinclair and spotted Liam, Louis and Zayn behind her. Liam walked up to Niall and smiled.

“So I suppose you’re the friend and Harry is Harold?”

Niall grinned. “Guess we are. So you’re the students from Albert’s English literature class, helping us out this summer then? “

“Yes, we are!” Louis got a bit uncomfortable, seeing Harry again. He had not expected to see him again. He had not told Liam and Zayn about their goodbye kiss. Harry looked at him and smiled, although he did not seem surprised, seeing them here.

They went into the drawing room. Lady following Harry, Bran at Louis’ side. The professor walked up to Harry and Niall and hugged them.

“Hello Uncle Albert, Nanna said she wishes you and Aunt Mary a nice holiday and don’t forget to send a postcard she added.”

“Harold! Good to see you again!” Professor Sinclair exclaimed. “And how are you Niall, it’s been a few years since I saw you last.”

“I’m fine, thank you. It’s good to be back here.” Niall said with a smile.

“So you guys have met before then?” Professor Sinclair inquired curiously.

“As a matter of fact we did. Last night in a pub in Glasgow. We had fun! “Harry said while looking at Zayn, Louis and Liam. Louis’ cheeks were feeling warm at Harry’s last sentence. Well, fun it was, yes. Somehow he felt Harry had known they were the ones on their way to his uncle’s castle. He was determined to find out.

Later when they were all gathered in the dining room after dinner, Harry walked towards Louis, who was sitting at the window seat.

“Hi, it’s great seeing you again.” Harry said with a smile.

“You didn’t seem too surprised seeing us here. Did you know?” Louis asked.

“Well, at first I didn’t. When you guys said you were from Manchester and were studying English Literature; I put two and two together. Wasn’t entirely sure of course.” Harry admitted. “I hoped I was right and it turns out I was.” he added smug.

”Yeah, you were. So how come they call you Harold?” Louis wanted to know.

“They just do. Not sure why. Ever since I was little they’ve called me Harold, but my true name is Harry. Maybe they don’t like Harry, too plain? I never asked, really.” Harry explained.

“I see. “ Louis said while stroking Bran’s head. The dog seemed to like Louis a lot.

“Hey, want to come with me walk the dogs before we all go to bed?” Harry asked Louis.

“Sure.” Louis answered smiling at Harry.

“Uncle Albert, Louis and I will take Lady and Bran for their walk, if that’s okay with you? “

“Of course Harold, Bran seems to adore Louis, so yes, go ahead, take the flashlight with you, will you?”

The boys grabbed their jackets and took the dogs with them. It was almost dark outside, the dogs ran ahead of the boys.

“Did you tell Zayn and Liam about our goodbye kiss last night? “ Harry asked him, after they had walked in silence for a while.

“No…., no I didn’t. Why? Did you tell Niall? “Louis was a bit surprised by the sudden question.

“No, I didn’t. I share a lot with Niall, but he doesn’t need to know everything.” Harry replied and then “Maybe I shouldn’t have…. kissed you, I mean. I just didn’t want to go without saying goodbye.” There was a bit of shyness in his voice.

“Well, just saying goodbye would have been an option? Why did you kiss me anyway? “Louis looked up to Harry. He could see Harry was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry Louis. I shouldn’t have, it’s just….well, we were flirting and I kind of liked… uhm like you. I don’t want this to be awkward now that we’re both here for two months.”

“Harry, it’s fine…. really. As you said we were flirting and well…….. I can’t regret the kiss: it was some kiss!” Harry looked relieved.

“So we’re fine then?” He asked Louis.

“Yeah, we’re good. Come on, let’s see if we can find the dogs, I don’t see them anymore, do you?” Louis said cheerfully.

Louis was a bit confused after their conversation. He was attracted to the curly head with the dimples, but somehow this conversation let him to believe that Harry just wanted to clear the air. As if he wasn’t interested in Louis. Or maybe he was just being sensible? A summer fling could get awkward living under the same roof with their friends, Louis couldn’t help but feel sad. It had been a long time since he had felt anything for another guy. The casual hook-ups didn’t really do it for him and Harry seemed like a guy he could really fall for and not only because of his lean body, wide green eyes, chocolate curls and those very cute dimples in his cheeks, there was something about him. Louis wanted to get to know all there was to know about Harry.

 

********

The next morning after breakfast Liam, Zayn, Louis and Niall joined Professor Sinclair on a tour of the estate. They took the land rover uphill, it was quite a bumpy ride.

“Okay, boys let’s just leave the car here and I’ll show you around on foot.” They admired the view, it was stunning: Ben Cragden on the other side towering above the loch. They even could see the contours of houses in the village.

“This really is the best spot of the entire estate.” Niall said. “No matter how often I’ve come here, it always takes my breath away. “

“It’s my favourite spot too.” Professor Sinclair said, his voice soft and proud. “I’ll show you around. “  
There were lots of sheep, as could be expected. “The head ranger is Graham, he’s running the estate. Anything to do with sheep, deer, the forest, the loch, you go to Graham. We’ll meet him later. Ed usually helps him when he hasn’t got things to fix in or around the castle. It’s an odd couple, you’ll see.”

Niall grinned “True, guys!” They returned to the car and Professor Sinclair drove to something that looked like an old barn. A man, probably in his late forties, greeted them. He was wearing a hat, green wax coat and green Wellingtons.

“Guys, meet Graham. Graham these are the guys I told you about, Niall doesn’t need an introduction I think? “Graham smiled and shook hands with Niall.

“Hello my Irish friend, long time since you’ve been here.”

“Hello Graham, you haven’t changed a bit since I last visited.”

  
“Hey Nialler, mate” they heard someone shouting from behind them.

“Ed, good to see you!” Niall hugged a young man with red hair, black leather jacket, walking boots and wearing….. A kilt. Liam and Zayn were smirking at Louis, who almost choked. Definitely not an old man wearing the Scottish traditional attire, but some young bloke with an entirely different view on how to wear the outfit. They all introduced themselves. Ed was just two years older than Louis and according to Niall a great musician as well. He played at the village pub a lot, singing songs he wrote himself.

“We’ll be sure to come when you’re playing then, I’m kind of curious.” Liam said.

  
“Harry not with you? “ Ed asked Niall.

“Nah, he’s with Mary, going through her lists. If there’s anything not clear yet, he can still ask her. “

“You might want to tell him that Allaway is playing at the Celtic Festival in Newtonmore this Saturday night. I’m sure he wants to go and see them. “Ed winked at Niall.

“Hehe, I’ll be sure to mention it.”

“Allaway? “ Liam asked Niall. “As in the Celtic rock band? “

“Yes, the very same! You know them?” Niall looked at Liam, surprised he knew they were a Celtic rock band.

“Yeah I do. We did hear them on the radio while driving up here, a song called “Eilidh”? ‘Liam answered.

 “Oh yeah, that’s the new song, I like it a lot. Guess we’ll all be going, that is if Zayn and Louis want to come too? “

“Only heard that song, don’t know anything about them, but yeah sure, we’ll go. Zayn?” Louis asked Zayn, raising his eyebrows.

“Sure, sounds like fun.” Zayn nodded.

  
“Okay boys, let’s go back to the house. Mary and I have to finish packing before we'll leave tomorrow morning. “

Back at the house they saw Harry sitting on the quay along the loch, feet dangling above the water. The boys followed Niall to the quay.

“Hey Harry, guess what? “ Niall yelled.

“What?” Harry yelled back from his seat on the quay.

“Allaway is playing at the Celtic Festival on Saturday night, Ed said. He thought you might want to go! “

Louis looked at Harry whose cheeks were turning a bright red.

”Uh… uhm, yeah sounds good.” Louis looked from Harry to Niall raising an eyebrow. Niall just grinned. Liam and Zayn seemed confused as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of snogging in the library, bits and pieces in a trunk in the attic and Ed ( last name unknown, resembles Ed Sheeran ) sings in the pub.

They were all standing outside waving goodbye to Professor Sinclair and his wife. It was not easy for the couple to leave their beloved castle in the hands of five young men and three staff members for two months. Professor Sinclair patted his dogs for the last time and took a seat next to Ed, who was driving them to the station in Newtonmore.

Once the car was out of sight, Graham took the land rover to the forest, taking Niall with him to help mending some more fences, Shona returned to the laundry room, Harry went to his uncle’s study to make an appointment with the plumber to repair the sink in the laundry room and some other minor repairs. Louis, Liam and Zayn went inside.

“So, let’s get started then! Guess we’ll see you later in the kitchen for lunch, mate. “ Zayn slapped Louis’ shoulder. “You bury yourself in paper, who knows what kind of secret info you’ll find.”

“Doubt it, maybe you’ll find some treasures in the attic or….. Meet a ghost.” Louis smirked.

“Oh, that’s a good one, we have to ask Harry about that. Would be cool to hear some ghost stories! “ Liam said while winking at Louis. Zayn wasn’t too fond of ghost stories, so he kicked Liam while walking behind him upstairs.

Louis went to the library. He looked around, a bit lost. Didn’t know where to start so he just started on the newspaper clippings. Random clippings about several writers, first editions of books, literary festivals, local history and more. He sighed, decided on reading the clips to see how to catalogue them. There was a laptop on the desk he could use to catalogue the clippings and the books. He would have to ask Harry where he could find archive boxes or if he had to order them and where to store the boxes. He sat on the sofa, picking up the pile of clippings on the small table. The first clipping was about a literary festival that still had to take place in Edinburgh, the next was about writer Ian Rankin talking about the last film adaptation of one of his Rebus books. By lunchtime he knew quite a bit about various festivals and authors. He heard a knock on the door and when he replied with “come in”, he saw Zayn and Liam coming in.

“Well, if it isn’t Prince Louis sitting on the sofa. “ Liam teased. “You have the cleanest job. We envy you. You should’ve seen us when we came down from the attic, covered in dust and cobwebs.”

“Too bad, I missed that, would have loved to take a picture of that!” Louis replied with a grin on his face.

“Come lads, lunch in the kitchen! “ Niall came walking through the hall with Lady and Bran behind him. The dogs walked through the kitchen door all the way to the back where Shona was standing.

“Oh you two, already begging for leftovers. You’re lucky I have some breakfast leftovers for the two of you.” The dogs followed her through another door. A little later Shona came back and sat down with them. Graham and Niall were going to the village to get some more wire for the fence after lunch. Shona asked Graham if he could bring something from the local shop. Ed told them the professor and his wife had been giving him some more instructions on the way to the station.

“Guess they’re scared we burn the place down in their absence.” He grinned.

“I don’t think they’ve ever been away that long. “ Harry said, feeling a bit sorry for his uncle and aunt. “They’ve taken vacations, but never been away for more than two weeks.”

“When’s the plumber coming? I’d like to do the laundry now that it’s still dry outside.” Shona wanted to know.

‘He’ll be here at 2 pm. “Harry replied. After lunch they all went their separate ways. Graham and Niall went to the village, Ed was going to the barn to do some repairs, Harry joined Liam and Zayn in the attic and Louis returned to the library. It was a nice group of people, Louis thought. Graham, the older and wiser man, Ed cheerful and fun, Shona a bit cheeky, but nice. He returned to the sofa to continue reading the newspaper bits. After a while he heard Harry talking in the hallway to the plumber, on their way out to the laundry room. Hearing Harry's deep, husky voice already made Louis’ heart skip a beat. This was stupid! He wasn’t a fifteen year old boy anymore with a crush on the cutest boy in school. His last relationship ended half a year ago, but even his former boyfriend never had had this effect on him. He was woken from his daydream by a knock on the door.

“Come in” Louis said.

“Hi, just checking if you’re alright in here?” Harry entered the library with big smile on his face and sat down next to Louis on the sofa.

“I’m fine. Just reading the clippings to see where I have to put them.” Louis explained. Harry reached over to pick up a clipping of a newspaper, his curls touching Louis’ cheek …. Again. Louis liked the feeling of the curls tickling his cheek.

“Anything interesting? “ Harry asked while he leaned back on the sofa.

“Not really. Just some random clippings so far.” Louis said while putting another piece of paper on another pile.

“Do you know if there are any archive boxes somewhere? “ Louis looked at Harry. Harry was frowning.

“Hey no frowning, remember?” Louis couldn’t help himself. He didn't like a frown on Harry's face.

Harry smiled and leaned forward “Want to check again?” Louis studied Harry’s face and let his thumb trail over Harry’s forehead.

“Still fine, no wrinkles.” then let his thumb trail over Harry’s cheek until he found the dimple. “These are good. Don’t lose them!” What on earth was he doing and saying? He usually wasn't this impulsive. Harry let his fingers trail over Louis’ face.

“Has anyone ever told you that you have the most amazing blue eyes?” He asked, while his green eyes stared into Louis’ blue eyes.

“Don’t think so….” Harry moved his hand to Louis’ hair and messed it up a bit, before pulling Louis’ face towards him.

“I can’t resist, sorry, I have to kiss you…” Harry whispered. Louis didn’t object. He let his hand run through Harry’s curls, felt Harry’s lips on his’, teasing him, brushing lips over his’. Louis answered by giving little bites on Harry’s lower lip. Harry let out a soft moan as Louis pulled him down on top of him on the sofa. No more soft brushes, but demanding lips, tongues twirling around each other turning it into wet passionate kisses. Harry’s hands were running through Louis’ brown locks, Louis softly tugging Harry’s curls.

  
“Hmm, hmm.” A familiar voice interrupted them. Niall stood in the door opening, looking a bit uncomfortable. “Sorry to interrupt, guys. It’s just….. Well there’s a lady at the door, says she’s the bookkeeper and wants to talk to Harry.” Harry quickly stood up, ran a hand through his hair and left the room, leaving a confused and hot Louis behind. “Sorry, man” Niall apologized again and left too. Louis felt a bit embarrassed being caught. He needed cold water. He left the library, ran upstairs to their room and went to the bathroom, looked in the mirror to see his flushed cheeks, messed up hair and glazy eyes. He held his head under the tap and let cold water run over his head; much better! He stood there for a while and then went upstairs to see what Liam and Zayn were doing.

He yelled from the top of the stairs.

“We’re at the back!” he heard Zayn calling back. He made his way through boxes, cases and furniture and found his friends sitting on the floor next to a huge trunk, its contents scattered over the floor.

 “What’s this?” he asked while sitting down next to Zayn.

“We’re not sure, but it looks as if this trunk was last used on a ship passage from Greenock to Wilmington in North Carolina. The ship was called Ulysses and sailed in August 1774. There is a snippet of a boarding pass in the trunk, unfortunately no name visible.” Liam told him.

“Hmm, you think some ancestor of Professor Sinclair was about to emigrate to the US?” Louis asked.

“Could be, although the people travelling were usually looking for a better future. I doubt if that was the case. On the other hand we don’t know for sure. I’m intrigued.” Liam said.

“You think Harry might know something about the history of the family?” Louis got curious. Zayn picked up a small case and opened it.

“WOW!” the boys were staring. In it there was a golden pocket watch, beautifully decorated. Zayn picked it up carefully.

“Hold on!” Louis said as he turned the watch in Zayn’s hands. “There’s an inscription. Do you have a torch?” Liam picked up a torch that was lying behind him and lit it. “Hmm, it says Forever yours, T.Y.” Louis read.

“So, it’s a gift from a woman to man? “ Zayn asked while studying the initials.

“Probably.” Liam said.

”Hey lads, why not from one man to another, huh?” Louis remarked.

“Well….that is another possibility, but since it’s from 1774, not very likely?” Liam said raising his eyebrows at Louis.

“What else is there?” Louis became quite interested.

“Clothes, a hat, a poem by Thomas Gray.” Zayn said.

 “Really? “ Liam and Louis exclaimed.

“Which one?” Liam asked.

“Elegy written in a Country Churchyard. “ Zayn read out loud.

“Shouldn’t that be in the library downstairs?” Louis said while looking at both Liam and Zayn. “Let’s put everything back in the trunk and decide later, okay?”

They all agreed. After putting all the items back in the trunk, they walked downstairs to their room to clean their hands.

“How about we get drinks from the kitchen and go outside and relax beside the loch? “ Liam suggested.

“Sounds like a good plan!” Louis sighed. It’s been quite day so far. He wondered if Harry was still busy talking to the lady who interrupted their afternoon snog. Technically that was Niall, but if it hadn’t been for the lady bookkeeper, who knows what might have happened. He sighed again. Niall knew. Louis wondered if he would keep his mouth shut. He wasn’t ready for Liam and Zayn finding out. Besides, what was it anyway? A flirt? There was definitely a physical attraction between him and Harry. He wouldn’t mind exploring the possibility of something more than a flirt. But what if all Harry wanted was a flirt?

They went outside with their drinks and found Niall and Harry already sitting on the quay.

“Hi guys, done with your jobs for today? “ Niall asked.

“Yes, we are. We found something interesting in the attic and were wondering how much you know about the family’s history, Harry. “ Liam addressed his question to Harry.

“Not very much, I’m afraid. Why? What did you find?” Harry got curious. Liam told him and Niall what they found upstairs. “Maybe we can find something online?” Harry suggested.

“Let’s do that tonight after dinner, who knows what we’ll find!” Zayn laid down on the quay enjoying the last sunshine of the day. Liam and Niall were chatting about music in general. Louis sat down next to Harry and whispered.

“Did Niall say anything about earlier?” Harry leaned towards him whispering back “He asked if there was something I was not telling him. I told him no.”

“Okay, as long as he doesn’t tell Zayn and Liam.” Louis whispered again.

“Nah, he won’t.” Harry smiled innocently at Niall who was looking at them suspiciously. 

After dinner they assembled in the library, laptop on the small table. Logging on Harry asked the boys what they wanted to look for first.

“Check if there’s a passengers list for the Ulysses ?” Liam suggested. Harry browsed the internet.

“Here, check this.” Zayn pointed at a link, looking over Harry’s shoulder. “A list of passengers travelling from Greenock to Wilmington on the Ulysses in 1774.” They checked the website and found an extensive list of names; passengers from England and Scotland sailing to the New World.

“I don’t see a Sinclair on the list.” Harry said after checking every single name on the list.

“Hmm, maybe we should try the initials on the watch? T.Y.? “Louis scanned the list for the initials. “Ha, found a Thomas Young, 21 years old, a surgeon following his trade?”

“Hmm, do you think it could be our T.Y.? “ Liam was uncertain.

“I mean, isn’t he a bit young to give a golden pocket watch as a gift to…. a man, I assume?” Louis smirked. “Told you, it could be a gift from one man to another!”

Harry chuckled. “We do have a history of those particular relationships in the Sinclair family!”

“You do?” Louis asked. “Interesting! Do you know which one of the Sinclair sons was suspected to have an interest in men in those days?”

“Well, I do remember there was a Walter in the Sinclair history, who refused to marry one of the Stewart clan daughters and disappeared. Never to be found again.” Harry said thinking. ‘You know, there might be something in this library about the family history, they used to keep journals in those days. If only I knew where to look….”

“Maybe I’ll find something, after all I’m supposed to categorize the books and clippings in here. I could look for them? “Louis offered. Niall yawned.

“Well, I don’t know about you boys, but I’m going to head upstairs to my bed. “

“Me too!” Zayn joined Niall.

“I’ll be up in a minute too.” Liam shouted after them. “I find this rather interesting. I sure hope we find something. There might be more stuff up in the attic. We only just started.”

“Wouldn’t it be great if we could unravel a family mystery? “ Harry said while leaning back against the sofa.

“Ok, guys I’m going to go upstairs too. Sleep well!” Liam got on his feet and left the library.

“So, it’s just the two of us now. “ Harry said while looking up at Louis with a mischievous smile. Louis looked down and grinned.

“Feeling a bit naughty, are you?” he said.

“Think we have some unfinished business to attend to.” Harry turned around on his knees in front of Louis, hands on Louis’ thighs.

“Unfinished business, huh?” Louis smirked, looking Harry into his wide green eyes, his arms on Harry’s shoulders, hands behind his head. “What might that be, I wonder?” He said in a sultry voice and then smacked his mouth on the younger boy’s mouth, causing Harry to gasp for breath. He ran his hands through the dark curls, kissing him passionately, kisses that were returned to him with the same passion. He felt Harry’s hands running upwards to his shirt, hands sneaking under it touching Louis’ bare skin. Louis gasped for breath as he felt Harry’s hands running over his back, his chest and down again to his waist, hands lingering at the waistband.

Harry pulled his lips away from his lips, his forehead leaning against Louis’, whispering “Can you, please, take those pants off?”

“So polite... yeah, hold on.” Louis wiggled out of his jeans and was now in his briefs on the sofa. Harry’s hand moving to the bulge visible in his briefs, he let out a soft moan when he felt the warm hand touching him through the thin cotton layer.

“Let me take those off too.” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear. Slowly moving his hand up a bit, another one on the other side. Louis lifted himself a bit up letting Harry take off his briefs. Harry moved is hands back on Louis’ thighs, looking at him, he said in a soft voice “Can I give you a blowjob.” Well hell, yes! Louis thought, but all that came out was a groan. Harry took it as a yes and bend down, taking the tip of Louis’ cock in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue, before he started to suck the tip. Louis felt the heat rising in his body and moaned when Harry moved his mouth slowly down bit by bit until the tip hit the back of Harry’s throat. Louis gasped, his hands tangling in Harry’s hair. Harry started sucking softly, causing Louis to smother “Stop teasing, please!” Harry’s eyes met Louis’ and then he started sucking properly, hollowing his cheeks, twirling his tongue around the tip. Louis arched his back, his hands still messing up Harry’s hair, breathe unsteady, panting and moaning “Pull back, I’m coming.”

 Harry didn’t pull back, his hands still on Louis’ twisting hips, supporting him as he felt his mouth filling up, swallowing down, until the older boy leaned back on the sofa staring at Harry, then smiling.

“Wow that was some blowjob, Styles!” Harry smiled back, leaning forward to kiss Louis.

“You want me to return the favour?” Louis asked, while brushing his hand over Harry’s cheek.

“I’d love it, however I’m kind of tired now, another time would be great.” Harry said while getting up. Louis put on his briefs and pants. Harry shut down the laptop and they went upstairs together. Louis kissed Harry once more in front of their rooms.

“Goodnight, sleep well.” and then opened the door carefully as not to wake his roommates, went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, undressed and laid down on the bed. He was sure he was not going to fall asleep soon, not after the unexpected, but pleasant, end of the day.

 

********

 

“Come on, Bran. Just leave that poor rabbit in peace, will you?” Louis pulled at the leash on Bran’s neck. The dog had been chasing a rabbit until the animal finally found his home and disappeared from Bran’s sight. He’d been sniffing and jumping, but was unable to get to the rabbit. Louis finally managed to put Bran on the leash and was now trying to get the dog’s attention. Lady behaved like her name and sat quietly waiting for the three of them to return to the castle. Bran finally decided it was time to go, probably in need of some decent food or maybe a leftover from last night’s dinner, if Shona had any. Louis entered the backdoor, summoned the dogs inside, hung his jacket on a peg, kicked his boots off and walked into the kitchen where Shona had already filled the dogs’ bowls. “Hi Shona, I’ll take the bowls to them, shall I? “

“Sure!” she replied while stirring in the frying pan. Louis took the bowls to the dogs and patted both of them on the head.

“Enjoy your meal.” he said smilingly, as Bran plunged his head into the bowl, then he turned back to the kitchen. “Bran and Lady say thanks for breakfast.” Louis said still smiling.

Shona grinned “I bet Lady does, Bran is never polite, always misbehaving.”

“Tell me about it” Louis sighed. “He’s been chasing after a rabbit, only would admit defeat when the poor animal disappeared in a hole.”

“Sounds like Bran, so I guess no rabbit for dinner tonight, right?” Shona placed the frying pan on the table.

“Nope, think you need to change your menu for tonight.” Louis said taking a seat at the table. “Where are the lads?” he asked Shona.

“We’re here!” Niall came through the door, behind him Liam, Harry and Zayn. “Shona love, what’s for breakfast?” Niall hugged Shona.

“Trying your Irish charms on me, Niall?” Shona said raising her eyebrows.

“Yes, is it working?” Niall said flirtingly.

“You only want me for the food I serve.” Shona stood with her hands on her hips, pointing at Niall. Niall rolled his eyes.

“Never! I do like a girl with purple hair. “He said teasingly, Shona grabbed a towel and hit Niall. “Ouch, what was that for! Can’t you just take a compliment?” He feigned pain. Harry gave Shona a thumbs up. The boys sat at the table grinning at Niall.

“Mate, you might want to brush up on your flirting skills!” Liam said with a big smile on his face.

“The Scottish lasses just don’t appreciate the Irish charm, that’s what it is!” Niall shook his head. “So what are everyone’s plans for today?” he asked.

“We’re stuck at the back of the attic again, hopefully finding more treasures.” Zayn replied while drinking his tea.

“I need archive boxes to store some of the clippings.” Louis looked expectantly at Harry. Louis never got an answer to that question, they were too busy snogging. Harry looked at him, the sides of his lips curling into a smile. Louis suspected he remembered the question too.

“I think there are some in the basement. “He said.

” Good, I’ll check.” Louis replied. Liam looked at Niall.

“What you’re doing today?”

“Harry and I will take the boat to the isle in the loch and clean up rubbish there.”

“Oh? How come there’s rubbish? “Liam wanted to know.

“The loch and the isle are open to the public, unfortunately people tend to leave the litter behind instead of taking it home. So every now and then we check and clean up, if necessary.” Harry explained. Shona put a picnic basket on the counter and said.

“Here’s your lunch for today, Harry.”

“Thanks Shona! So Niall, ready? Let’s go then. Bye guys!” he said and winked at Louis. Zayn looked at Louis.

“Oh, did I mention we’re going to the pub tonight? Ed is playing, you guys want to join us? “Niall said on his way out.

“I do!” Liam said.

“Yeah, we’ll go.” Louis said while looking back at Zayn.

“So what’s up with you and Harry?” Zayn leaned forward on the table, arms crossed. Liam looked from Zayn to Louis.

“What do you mean?” Louis leaned back in his chair, legs forward, feet crossed.

“First you two flirt in the pub in Glasgow. Last night it took you both a long time before you got upstairs and now he’s winking at you? “

“We just get along fine, that’s all.” Louis looked up at Zayn, trying to look all innocent.

“I’m not buying that. I think there’s more and you’re not telling us!” Zayn narrowed his eyes.

“Are you interested in him? “ Liam joined Zayn in his interrogation.

“Well, I don’t know. I like him, he’s attractive, but that’s all I can tell you guys, really.” And he did tell the truth, just didn’t tell everything. They didn’t have to know about the kisses or that Harry gave the best blowjobs, after all, that was none of their business, right?

“Okay, I believe you.” Liam stood up and so did Zayn, Louis followed them out of the kitchen and went to the library. Good memories here, he thought smiling to himself as he looked at the sofa.

 

*****

They took the land rover to the village. Harry parked it at the side of the pub. The White Stag as it was called, was crowded with locals, some of them recognizing Harry. Niall ordered drinks from the bar. They stood, like many others, as there were no seats left.

Ed was sitting on a bar stool with his guitar, adjusting the microphone. He tested it by asking silly questions, when he heard a silly answer coming from the other side near the bar, he looked up and grinned “Thank you Niall, I guess you can hear me from up there, then!” He played the intro to one of his songs called “This” and continued singing several songs most people sang along to. Harry’s chin was leaning on Louis’ shoulder while he had wrapped his arms around his waist. Louis stood perfectly, feeling the warmth of Harry’s body against his’, the curls tickling against his cheek and his hands covering Harry’s hands as Ed sang his last song “Kiss me”. Louis heard Harry singing along softly in his ear. Oh.... those lyrics and Harry’s voice singing them in his ear. Was he just singing along? Or did he mean some of them?

After Ed finished the song, they were all applauding. Ed joined them for a while after his performance. “Did you like it? “He asked them.

“Yeah, you’re really good!” Louis complimented him.

“Great songs, man!” Liam said enthusiastically.

“We really should play together some time. “ Niall said.

“We should! Did you bring your guitar?” Ed asked him. Niall nodded.

“Always! And Harry sings, should be fun together!” They chatted for a while, talking to some of the locals who were curious. They had never seen the boys before and were wondering where they were from. Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and led him outside to the land rover, pushing Louis against it and pressed his body against Louis’. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and pulled him as close as possible and whispered

 “Let me blow you.” Harry nodded. Louis slid down in front of Harry, opening the button of Harry’s jeans with one hand and unzipping the pants. He slowly put one hand in Harry’s boxers, pulling Harry’s cock out. “Oh my, you’ve got quite a size!” Louis exclaimed trying to keep his voice down. Harry blushed. Louis let his tongue explore Harry’s cock, licking the tip before he took him all the way in and started sucking, slowly at first, until he heard Harry moaning “Faster, please..” and so he did, hearing the curly boy panting and moaning, until he started shuddering. Louis felt the heat of Harry’s come in his mouth, he swallowed fast, licking him clean. Louis looked up, Harry looked down with glazy eyes.

“God, that was quick, but so good.” Harry mumbled still out of breath. Louis stood up, Harry quickly zipped his pants and pulled Louis close for a kiss. He pulled away a bit and grinned “You realize, we could have been got caught easily? “

“Part of the thrill.” Louis said smilingly and smacked Harry’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ulysses actually existed and so did Thomas Young, however the ship and the passenger are just a guide to a fictional mystery and are in no way related to the ship or the passenger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy start in this chapter, but it ends rather badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some outdoor sex and minor violence in this chapter, just be warned..

After his morning stroll with Lady and Bran, Louis decided to take his breakfast outside. The sun was shining, promising a nice summer day. With the newspaper under his arm, toast on a plate and a cup of tea he walked outside to the terrace. He sat down on one of the deck chairs. He skipped the main headlines and found a review about a book, he’d been wanting to read.

The next page contained info about upcoming events, like …...oh right, Allaway performing at the Celtic festival on Saturday. There was an article about the band. Three brothers from, oh really, Cragden village. Alastair, Ewan and Logan Allaway and their friend Caleb McKenzie returning to perform at the popular festival. There was a picture of the band; alright, good looking guys. Not much older than Louis. Just as he’d finished reading, he saw Harry coming through the door, also taking breakfast outside. He kissed Louis on his cheek before sitting down.

“I could get used to that.” Louis said while winking at Harry. Harry smiled.

“Just as long as the others don’t see us?”

“I don’t know, just don’t like the Liam and Zayn interrogation, so if I can keep it from them for now…” Louis answered with a sigh.

“You want to do something together today?” Harry glanced at him.

“Oh really……… what did you have in mind? Something kinky?” Louis blurted out, yikes! Where did that come from?   Harry chuckled.

“If you want …., but I really meant going out together like in, going somewhere?”

“I’d love it, but don’t you think the others might want to come too?” Louis asked a bit hesitant. He would love to spend the day with Harry, he could think of lots to do, involving just him and the curly head….

“We’ll just say we go out together and hopefully none of them want to join us.” Harry said hopeful, while picking up the newspaper.

“So what do you want to do? “ Louis asked.

“Let’s drive to the hills and take a hike from there, great way of exploring the surroundings.” Harry suggested.

“Sounds good! As long as it is just you and me… “Louis said smilingly.

“Louis Tomlinson, are you flirting with me?” Harry said in amusement.

“Maybe… “Louis got up, winked at him and went inside. 

They took the land rover and drove towards Kingussie and followed an unnamed road until they found a spot where the car could be parked. “You’ve been here before?” Louis asked Harry.

“Yes, quite a few times actually. It’s a great walk; leading to a secluded loch. Thought you might like that, since you were thinking of something kinky.” Harry teased. Louis swallowed.

“So you like to snog in the open air, huh?” He teased back. Wow, he had no idea how he managed to even get words out of his mouth after Harry’s remark.

“I’m not against it, no…. unless you don’t want to?” Louis could hear an uncertain tone in Harry’s voice.

“I’m not a total prude, you know.” Louis glanced aside as he took Harry’s hand. They walked in silence for a while, holding hands, enjoying each other’s proximity. At the top of the hill, Louis stopped, admiring the view from the hill. Harry wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulders, pointing out names of the hills around them.

“It’s a stunning view, isn’t it. “ Harry’s voice sounded soft, still impressed by the view after all these years. Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist and turned towards him, standing on tiptoe to kiss him.

“Thanks for taking me here. It’s beautiful from up here. “He said thankful. Harry looked at him with a soft look in his wide green eyes.

“I’m glad you like It.” he smiled placing a small kiss on the top of Louis’ head. Louis couldn’t be happier than right now, here on top of the hill, with the prettiest boy he’d ever laid eyes on. He wasn’t sure what this was. He was very attracted to Harry, maybe already a little in love with him, although…. a little… make that definitely in love. Well, that was quick! In only, what? Five days’ time? He just wondered how Harry felt about him. A quick snog, a flirt for the summer? If that was the case, he’d be in big trouble, feeling the way he does about the boy. They walked on, Harry’s arm still wrapped around his shoulders and Louis’ arm still around Harry’s waist.

“Have you brought anyone here before, I mean like a boyfriend or girlfriend, I don’t know?” Louis barely hadn’t asked, he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know.

“Not exactly. I’ve never had a true relationship if that is what you mean. I did once bring someone here, or actually, someone brought me here some time ago.” Harry’s thoughts were drifting off, Louis could sense it. He knew he shouldn’t have asked.

“Okay, I take it, it was someone special, then. “ Louis said glancing at Harry.

“Yeah…… he’s special.” Harry dropped his head. What? No past time?

 

“Come on, let’s go find the loch.” Harry said suddenly, coming back from his thoughts, his arm leaving Louis’ shoulders and taking him by the hand. Louis was a bit confused. So there was someone Harry liked, but maybe that someone didn’t like him back? He decided not to ask Harry about it, it was none of Louis’ business. It was not long before they reached the loch.

“Oh….. This is beautiful. So quiet…. serene. It’s perfect….” Louis whispered.

“It is… isn’t it?” Harry said while looking at Louis. Was that a tear in Harry’s eye? Louis didn’t quite understand, but felt the urge to wrap his arms around the boy and hug him, and … he did. If Harry was surprised by the unexpected hug, he didn’t show it, instead he wrapped both his arms around the smaller boy and said in a strangled voice “You’re sweet, you know that?”

“So are you.” Louis mumbled. They stood there for a while, just holding each other. “You know what…? “ Louis said nuzzling in Harry’s curls.

“No …. what? “Harry asked.

“I’m getting kind of hungry.” Louis giggled. Harry laughed.

“Well it’s a good thing Shona packed a great lunch for us.” Louis spread out the blanket he’d been carrying on his back. They sat down. Harry reached for his bag and got out the packed lunches. 

“I love Shona!” Louis exclaimed after he checked the contents of package. Harry grinned.

 “So you like girls too? “ Louis grinned back.

 “I might make an exception for Shona, after all, I’m rubbish in the kitchen and she’s a true chef.” and then “How about you?”

“Nah, Shona is not my type.” Harry said mischievously.

“I didn’t mean that, silly. You just like guys?” Louis kicked Harry’s leg.

“I do, kind of have a thing for nice bums and firm thighs, like yours.” Louis couldn’t miss the twinkle in Harry’s eye.

“Look who’s flirting now!” Louis retorted. “But thanks for the compliment, I do agree my bum is one of my better assets.” Harry crawled closer to Louis.

“Mind if I check it out?” he asked, Louis couldn’t help but notice the longing in Harry’s voice. It turned him on. He wiggled a bit closer to Harry, grabbed his hand, moving it up his hips to his bum. He could hear Harry swallowing as he moved his body closer to him, letting his hand sneak under Harry’s shirt, touching the bare skin underneath. He let his fingers trail over Harry’s stomach and up to his chest, causing the boy to hold his breath. He moved his head closer to Harry’s “Can you get up a bit, I want to take your shirt off.” Harry sat up and took his shirt off and leaned back on his elbows. Louis let his hand move over the boy’s torso before he got up and straddled him and bending over to let his lips touch the soft skin of Harry’s neck, kissing slowly, giving little bites. His fingers tossing the curls, messing them up. He could feel Harry breathing heavily as he sucked a mark near his collarbone. Harry’s hands began to tug on Louis’ shirt. Louis sat up and got rid of his shirt, looking down at the boy beneath him. Such a pretty boy, he thought before he touched Harry’s stomach again, his hands making their way down to Harry’s waist, quickly unzipping and opening the button of his jeans and pulling them down together with Harry’s boxers. Harry now was naked under Louis. He let his eyes travel over Harry’s body and let out a moan after seeing Harry’s pretty pink hard cock waiting to be touched.

He looked up at Harry and said “I want to feel you inside me.” his voice hoarse.

“You sure?” Harry asked, gasping for breath. Louis nodded. Harry helped him undoing his pants and briefs and turned him over so he was now on top of Louis. The warmth of the sun, the soft breeze and Harry’s touches and kisses were giving Louis goose bumps, he moaned when Harry sucked his neck, leaving a mark behind. Harry let his lips trail down to Louis’ cock, licked the tip with his tongue. Louis let out another moan. Then Harry pulled back and asked “Louis, are you sure you want to do this?”  

“Very sure, just get on with it!” Louis said impatiently. He was all hot. Harry grabbed his jeans and took a condom and lube out of his pocket. Applied a small amount of lube on his fingers and carefully let his index finger circle around the hole before slowly entering. Louis held his breath, it had been quite a while. Harry moved his finger slowly in and out before adding another finger, scissoring him and then added another finger still moving slowly in and out. He could hear Louis moan and pant. He kissed him and whispered.

 “Are you ready for me?”  

“Yes, please don’t make me wait any longer.” Louis said while panting. Harry put on the condom and applied sufficient lube; he didn’t want to hurt Louis. He placed himself in line between Louis’ legs and softly pushed a little inside giving him time to adjust.

“You’re alright?” he asked while stroking Louis’ cock.

“Yeah…” a hoarse voice answered. Harry pushed further inside and then pulled back a little and repeated it several times before pushing in all the way, causing Louis to gasp for breath. Harry started moving his hips, deeper inside with every thrust. Louis winced as Harry hit his prostate the first time. His panting becoming more incoherent as Harry was picking up the pace and stroking Louis’ cock. Louis arched his back and groaned. He spilled all over his and Harry’s stomach, shuddering. Only a few seconds later Harry felt himself releasing in Louis. He groaned, his eyes shut, sweat on his forehead, as he slowly pulled back, pulled off the condom and tossed it aside. He lied down next to Louis, holding him. Louis is exhausted.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked while stroking Louis’ cheek with his finger. Louis turned his head and looked at him, still a bit lazy and smiled.

 “Very good, you’re an excellent lover.” Harry blushed at the compliment.

“Thanks, you’re great too.” Louis smiled and grabbed a curl, so Harry had to lean in. He kissed him. “Guess we need to go for a swim in the loch to clean up?” Louis said, not quite sure about the idea.

“Well, it is our only option, but I have to warn you: it’s cold! So any sexual action after that is out of the question. “Harry laughed.

“I’ll race you!” Louis said and got up fast and ran into the water. Harry following him. He gasped.

 “My God, you were not joking! It’s freezing!” Louis said in shock.

Harry laughed and hugged him “Told you.” They soon got out and lied down on the blanket letting the sun do her job to dry and warm their bodies. 

“Louis, I’ve been meaning to ask you something. “ Harry turned to Louis, leaning on an elbow with his hand under his head, stroking Louis’ arm.

“What do you want to know? “ Louis glanced at Harry, one eye open, the other one still closed.

“Have you ever been in a relationship? “ Harry asked. Louis opened both eyes and said hesitantly.

“Yes, I have. It ended six months ago. We were together for about ten months.”

“What happened?” Harry looked at Louis.

“He just left. Told me it was over, a week before he left for the States to finish his study.” Louis sat up and shrugged.

 “Really? That sucks!”

“Yeah, that was pretty low. It came out of the blue, I really didn’t see it coming… didn’t even know he wanted to transfer to the US.” Louis stared at the hill, thinking about the night of the break-up. He’d been heartbroken, it still made him feel sad. 

“How about you? “he asked looking at Harry.

“Never had a relationship. I don’t think I’ve ever been in love, never wanted more than just some fun. I did have my crushes, of course.” He smiled.

“It's not bad being in a relationship, it feels good having someone to really care about you. I hope I will meet someone in the future to share my life with. Doesn’t mean I don’t want to have fun.” He winked at Harry, who was looking at him thoughtfully.

“We have fun together! “ Harry’s face went from thoughtful to a bright smile. Louis looked at him, the change in Harry’s face almost took his breath away. He was beautiful, lying there naked on the blanket, perfect body, full lips, dimples in his cheeks whenever he smiled, wide green eyes, dark chocolate curls glistening in the sun, still wet from their dive in the loch. He felt a twitch in his stomach.

“Yes, we have fun…” he said with a soft voice. He bent over to Harry and kissed him softly on his lips. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and kissed him back then held him close. 

When they returned to the castle it was already late. Shona was about to serve dinner. The other boys were looking at them. They just smiled and sat down at the dinner table. After dinner Louis took the dogs for their walk, Liam and Zayn joining him, while Niall and Harry went to the drawing room for a music session. Niall wrote something and wanted Harry to sing the lyrics he’d written.

The next three days went by in a rush. Liam and Zayn still in the same corner of the attic, amazing what items were kept up there. They’d found old toys, hats, furniture and more. Niall spent lots of time with Graham and Ed outside, Harry was either on the phone to get some repairmen in or sneaking into the library to help Louis, he claimed when the others asked him. That they did kiss ….. a lot or snog……. just as much, he didn’t mention and Louis wasn’t going to inform them either. They spent most of Friday night together outside the boathouse near the loch out of view from the castle.

“I’m exhausted” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear as he threw away the used condom, lying down next to Harry. His body sweaty and still shaking from his last orgasm.

“Me too.” Harry kissed him on his cheek, he’d just wiped away his cum from his stomach and was shivering. He pulled the blanket over both of them.

“It’s quite addictive, I mean us two, together.” Louis said while his hand was caressing the soft curls of the boy next to him.

“I know.” Harry said in a soft voice, enjoying the touch of Louis’ fingers brushing over his cheek, while playing with his hair.

“We should go back to the house, we don’t want to make our friends feel neglected….” Louis said reluctantly. Harry sighed, rolled on his side and pulled Louis towards him.

“We should….. just a few minutes more.” Again his lips found Louis’ lips and he kissed him softly as he held him close.

****** 

“So what do we wear to the festival?” Zayn asked Niall. “We’re not expected to wear tartan pants or anything, I hope? “ The thought of having to wear anything else than his beloved black jeans and leather jacket was not appealing to Zayn.

“Nah, you can wear whatever you want.” Niall said much to Zayn’s relief. “Guess we’re taking both our cars then, Harry and Louis probably want to spend time together…. to talk.” Niall winked at Liam and Zayn. They grinned. Louis felt his cheeks burning. Harry was still getting ready upstairs. An hour later they left… in two cars. The festival was about half an hour drive from the castle. Louis said while relaxing in the passenger’s seat.

“Think the boys know about us.”

“Thought they would, Niall has been dropping hints a lot the past few days.” Harry smiled.

“Zayn and Liam haven’t said anything until now. It’s just …. Niall made a remark earlier when you were still upstairs and Liam and Zayn were just grinning, so I suppose they know.” Louis explained. Harry just shrugged. Louis glanced at him, something was different about Harry, he seemed a bit distracted and tense. They parked the car and joined the other boys to the entrance to buy tickets. The programme was very interesting. Liam and Niall picked out a few bands they wanted to see, Harry said he would remain at the same stage, since most of the bands he wanted to see were playing there. Zayn decided to join Niall and Liam, Louis would stay with Harry. They walked together to stage no.1 where the highlights of the evening would play. Louis didn’t know any of the bands, but enjoyed watching Harry singing along to quite a few songs. Harry had his arms around Louis most of the time, he enjoyed it very much. Every now and then Harry would kiss him.

 

Loud applause as the most popular band in the area came on stage. So this was the band they’d come for. The sound of the guitars came blasting through the speakers as Allaway started off with a heavy rock song. Then another rock song and Louis almost wished they were a bit further from the stage. The third song was the current single “Eilidh”. Singer Caleb McKenzie was staring their way. Louis looked up to Harry who was now standing beside him and staring back at the singer.  _What the fuck?_ Although the singer walked up and down the stage, he kept coming back to where he and Harry were standing. Smiling at Harry, who smiled back.  _So_ _…. they were flirting._  Louis couldn’t help but feeling a bit jealous. They sang another few songs the audience seemed to know, before they ended their set with a cover of Runrig’s Alba. Caleb kept glancing at Harry from the stage and Harry’s eyes kept following Caleb on stage. After the band left the stage, Louis nudged Harry with his elbow.

“Hey, you want something to drink? I’ll get it from the bar. “Harry glanced down as if he only now noticed Louis again.

“What? Uhm…. yeah, sure. I’ll just wait here.” 

Louis frowned and walked over the field to the mobile bar to get them a beer each. There was quite a long line, so it took a while before he could place his order. He walked back to the stage, but Harry wasn’t at their spot anymore. Louis scanned the crowd hoping to spot the lovely curly head. He stepped back a little and that’s when he saw Harry, leaning against a pole of the stage, his arms wrapped around a stranger’s neck and kissing him with a lot of passion. The stranger’s arms around Harry’s waist and kissing back. Louis almost dropped the glasses, stopped in his tracks and swallowed the lump in his throat. He barely could believe his own eyes. Suddenly he recognized the stranger, it was that Caleb McKenzie guy. And from the way they behaved, it wasn’t the first time they’d met. As Caleb wrapped one arm around Harry’s waist, leading him away and whispering something in his ear that caused Harry to laugh. Louis put the glasses down and sat on the steps at the right side of the stage, taking a deep breath, trying to process what he’d just witnessed.

He had no idea how long he’d been sitting there, when he looked up again most people had left, a few small groups of people still scattered about the field. He got up, looked around. Harry was gone, he tried his phone, hoping to reach Liam or Zayn. None of them answered their phone. He walked up to the carpark and hoped their car was still there, but both cars were gone.  _Oh great! Now, what am I supposed to do?_ He thought. Walking was no option, as he had no idea how to get back to the castle on foot. He tried texting both Zayn and Liam.

“Guys, pick me up, please?” he sent. It kept sending, the reception in the area was bad. He heard a group of people approaching him from behind, pretty loud and very drunk.

“Hey, pretty boy, where’s your boyfriend?” One guy was jabbering. The others laughing. Ugh, they must have seen Harry and him together. “Aww, did he leave you behind?  You want to come with me?” the guy was now too close, grabbing Louis, trying to kiss him. Louis turned his face away from the guy. He got a bit scared and said as brave as he possibly could.

 “Sorry, not interested.”  

“Ooooh.” the guy’s friends were saying. The grip on Louis’ wrists grew tighter as the guy drew him closer and said in a tone that wasn’t friendly at al.

l “But I am!” Again he tried to kiss Louis. Louis got really scared and kicked the guy, trying to get away from him, but he wasn’t fast enough. He felt a fist clenching with his jaw and then he passed out.

 

When he woke up, there were a few people standing around him, one treating his jaw with an ice-pack.

“Hi son. “The voice of a woman said. “How are you feeling?”

“Not sure…. who are you? “He asked. The pain in his face prevented him from talking much.

“My name is Megan, I’m on first-aid duty tonight.” the woman answered. “Do you remember what happened and who did this to you?” Louis had to think hard. Oh yeah, now he remembered, one of the worst nights in his life. He tried to sit up. His face hurt and so did his head and stomach.

“Got attacked, don’t know by whom.” he managed to answer.

“Anyone who can pick you up? “ Megan asked still looking at him with a worried expression on her face.

“Hold on...” he picked up his phone, still no replies from either Zayn or Liam. He shook his head in denial, looking down.

“You’re coming home with me and my husband. I can tell you’re not from here.” Megan gave orders to the others, who were from the first-aid team as well. “This is my husband, Hamish. He will take you to our car.” Louis tried to get up on his feet, but failed. He was very dizzy: the guy had hit him hard. Hamish picked him up and carried him to the car.

“Come lad, let’s get you safely to our house.” he said. Once at the little cottage on the outskirts of Newtonmore, Louis felt a little better after drinking some tea and eating a sandwich. He told Megan and Hamish what he remembered and that he hadn’t been able to get in touch with his friends at the castle.

“You’ll sleep in the spare room and get some rest. I’ll contact Graham, we know him, just to let them know you’re safe here with us. Alright?” Louis nodded, he felt tired and really wanted to sleep. Megan helped him to get to the room while Hamish tried to make contact with Graham, without success.

“Reception is really bad right now. I’ll try again later.” Hamish sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension between the boys. Pain, tears and a confession are the reasons one of the boys is leaving the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a sad chapter really. I'll try to post every weekend. Comments are welcome. I nearly finished the story on my computer :-)

Despite the pain, Louis slept well. He woke up by a knock on the door.

“C’me in” he said. His face was swollen on one side, making it hard to speak.

“Morning. Did you sleep well?” Megan asked as she came in the room.

 “Actually I did.” he said.” Thanks for all your help, I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t come to my rescue.” Louis forced a smile. Megan smiled back.

“Graham will soon be here to bring you back to the castle. Breakfast is ready, if you want some. “She left the room. Louis got up and put on last night’s clothes. His entire body felt sore, he saw bruises on his stomach. He went to the sink to wash and clean his teeth and was confronted with his reflection in the mirror above the sink. OH GOD, he looked awful. Left side of his face was swollen, a bruise just above his left eye, bruised and swollen lips. He carefully dried his face and left the room, still not steady on his legs. Hamish was reading a newspaper as he entered the room. He looked up and smiled.

“I hope you feel better than you look, lad.” he said in a comforting tone.

“I think I do.” Megan joined him at the breakfast table. She gave him some pills and advice on how to treat his bruises. He just finished breakfast when Graham came in.

“Hi mate, how are you? Hamish told me about what happened to you. Are you okay?”

“Hi Graham, I’m as okay as can be expected, body feels pretty sore. Thanks for picking me up, I really appreciate it.” He walked up to Hamish and shook his hand, Hamish patted his shoulder.

“Get well, lad.” he said. Megan walked them to the car. Louis turned around and hugged Megan.

“You’re an angel! Thanks for all you’ve done for me! “He felt tears in his eyes. Megan hugged him back.

“As Hamish said, get well and let me know how you’re doing, I’d like that.”

“I will” he said and got in the car.

“Thanks to both of you, see you again soon.” Graham said to Megan and off they went to the castle. Louis dreaded seeing the other boys. Of course they would want an explanation, what he dreaded most was meeting Harry….

Liam got up that morning and looked at Zayn who was still sleeping, than he looked over to the other bed. So… Louis didn’t sleep in his own bed, Liam thought, interesting… He went downstairs to the kitchen where Niall was already eating breakfast.

“Hi mate, sleep well? “He asked Niall.

“I did, until Harry came in around 4 am or something and tripped over some shoes.”

“Hold on, you said Harry came in around 4 am? Then where the hell is Louis???” Liam was suddenly wide awake.

“What do you mean, where is Louis?”  Niall frowned.

“He hasn’t been sleeping in his own bed. “ Liam said, he was pretty worried by now. Zayn walked in, stilly sleepy and sat down.

“What’s all the commotion about?”  

“Louis is gone!” Liam exclaimed.

“What? What do you mean gone? He was with Harry last night. “Zayn was confused.

“Harry came home around 4 am this morning… I’m going to wake him up.”

Niall ran upstairs and opened the door to their bedroom.

“Harry, wake up man!” Niall yelled.  

“What? Why?  I’m still tired.” Harry opened one eye to see an agitated Niall standing in front of him.

“I don’t care. Louis is missing, so get out of bed and come downstairs.” Niall went back to the kitchen, soon followed by Harry.

“What do you mean he’s missing? He didn’t go back with you guys last night? “Harry didn’t understand.

“No of course not, he was with you, so we’re asking you. What happened? Why wasn’t he with you? “Liam was getting mad at Harry.

Harry looked down, his cheeks flushed.

“I … uhm, left with … Caleb.” he said. His voice barely audible.

“You what??” Liam now was really mad at Harry.

“He went to get us some drinks and I haven’t seen him again.” Harry explained. Zayn looked confused, Niall was silent.

“You mean you just left him there?” Zayn asked. Harry nodded, still looking down. Zayn took out his phone and checked his messages.

“Oh fuck! He texted. “Guys, pick me up, please?”

“When did he send it?” Niall asked. Zayn checked.

“Just after midnight.”

“It’s 10 am now. Where can he be?”  Liam paced up and down the kitchen.

“Maybe he hooked up with someone? “ Harry whispered. Zayn glared at him.

 “He’s not like you, Harry. Just doesn’t hook up with just any guy.”

“Sorry.” Harry swallowed. Shona came back from the phone.

“That was Graham, he’s bringing Louis back with him, but Louis doesn’t want to see any of you.” She said looking at them. “Something happened to him, if we could just leave him alone for the time being. I’ll make sure he gets a room to himself. “

She left the kitchen and went upstairs.

“This sucks! I’ll take the dogs for a walk.” Niall got up, called Lady and Bran and then left. The other boys sat in silence.

“I can’t believe you did that to him Harry! We’re not stupid, you know. We knew there was more between the two of you then just talking. Why on earth did you leave him there and ran off with some bloody rock star?” Zayn glared at him. Harry got up, tears falling from his eyes. He wiped them away with his hand and walked out of the kitchen. Liam and Zayn could hear him running upstairs, slamming the door to his bedroom.

“We’ll wait for Graham.” Liam said to Zayn. About 15 minutes later they heard a door and voices mumbling. Neither Liam nor Zayn dared to move from their seats in the kitchen. They heard footsteps on the stairs. They were met by Shona upstairs. When she came into the kitchen, she was clearly upset, Graham followed her and sat down at the table.

“How is he?” Liam asked almost whispering. Graham shrugged.

“Physically he’ll be fine in a few days. Some bloke attacked him last night. His face is bruised and swollen. He’s lucky Megan found him last night. He spent the night at their place, good people, Hamish and Megan.” Both boys were shocked by Graham’s report of what had happened to their friend. Shona sat down too.

“Who would do such a thing? His face is a mess.” No one answered.

“Well, I’m going now. I’ll see you tomorrow, I’m off to see my parents.” Graham got up. At the door he turned and said “Just give him some time, I’m sure he’ll talk when he’s ready.”

“Thanks for all your help, Graham. “ Zayn looked at the older man.

“You’re welcome, lad.”

Shona poured some tea in the cups on the table for the three of them and they sat together in silence for a few minutes before Niall entered the kitchen again, leaving the dogs outside. Niall sat down next to Shona.

“Any news on Louis?” he asked. Zayn nodded.

“He’s upstairs. Graham just left. Some idiot attacked Louis last night… “Zayn looked helplessly at Niall.

“I’ve seen him briefly. “Shona said, her hands cupping the cup. “His face looks horrible, swollen and bruised. “Niall stared at the table not knowing what to say.

“I know he’s your friend, Niall, but right now I could really strangle Harry. It’s not his fault Louis got attacked, but I can’t help feeling this wouldn’t have happened if they had stayed together last night. Why on earth did he leave with Caleb? I thought he and Louis were kind of an item?!” Liam looked at Niall.

“Boys, honestly I don’t know. Harry and Caleb have known each other for some years and I know Harry’s got the hots for him, but like you, I thought he and Louis were together. Guess we were wrong then. Let’s just not interfere, it’s none of our business, is it?” Zayn sighed.

“You’re right.”

Upstairs Louis was lying on the bed, staring at the wall. The painkillers were making him drowsy, he had trouble keeping his eyes open. His phone kept buzzing. He checked. Zayn’s message “Only got your text this morning, sorry man...” Liam “Let us know if you want to see us, sleep well mate.” Niall “Went for a stroll with the dogs, Bran misses ya.” Louis smiled at Niall’s message. Another buzz…. from Harry. “I am so very sorry...” As so you should be, Louis thought. His eyes were filling up with tears, he didn’t have the energy to fight them. He cried softly until he fell asleep.

Harry sat on his bed staring through the window. He didn’t know quite what to do. His friends here were all mad at him and he couldn’t blame them. Even Niall… Niall was never mad at Harry. He’d been so happy and excited to see Caleb again last night, wasn’t really sure if Caleb would see him. After all, it had been a year since they spent time together and Allaway had become a nationally well-known band in the meantime. They’d had great night last night hanging out with the brothers Allaway until they’d left together in Harry’s car, driving to a quiet spot. The sex was great, although Caleb had been a bit rough with him. It was hot, passionate and fast as it always had been when they were together. Only when he was on his way back to the castle, it occurred to him he had left Louis behind at the festival on his own. He figured Louis would have looked for their friends and return home with them. Since everything was dark and peaceful in the castle, he just went to bed. When Niall woke him earlier that morning yelling Louis was missing, he got scared. Confessing he’d left Louis behind and went away with Caleb last night wasn’t easy. The way Zayn had glared at him…. Harry ran his hands through his hair. He had to get out of the house, away from everyone. He left a note for Niall, saying he’d be out of their way for the day. He put on his jacket, pulled his phone out and texted “I am so very sorry…” then pressed send. He ran downstairs and out of the door, started the car and left. 

The boys went their separate ways that day. Niall went for a hike with Ed, Liam and Zayn stayed at the castle. Shona was taking care of Louis, making sure he ate and was comfortable. Harry came back just before dinner.

“Are you okay?” Niall asked him when he sat down next to him.

“I’ll be fine.” Harry replied. Niall looked at him, not convinced. Then he looked at Liam and Zayn.

“Did any of you see Louis today?” They shook their heads.

“Shona said he slept a lot today. She brought him something to eat just before she left.” Zayn said.

“I think I’m going to check on him after we had dinner, see how he’s doing and if he needs something. “ Liam answered Niall. Harry was looking at them, not understanding what they were talking about.

“C-can anyone tell me what all this is about? What's wrong with him? “Liam and Zayn remained silent.

“I’ll tell you later." Niall said looking at Harry, his face sad. Harry got uncomfortable, something was very wrong with Louis and they all seemed to blame him. He didn't feel like eating anymore and shoved his plate aside. The others finished their dinner in silence and went to their rooms early that night. Liam knocked on Louis’ door, no answer. He opened the door carefully. Louis was sleeping, remains of his dinner on a tray next to the bed. Although Shona had warned them about the bruises in Louis’ face, Liam was shocked to see his friend’s face. He closed the door and went to their room.

“How is he?” Zayn asked once Liam entered the room.

“He’s asleep. He ate his dinner. But…...geez, Zayn…. his face…., he must be in a lot of pain.” Liam sat down on his bed, his head in his hands. ”Makes you wonder how anyone can do that to another person!”

“And why  ...” Zayn added.  

It was in the middle of the night when Louis woke up. He could hardly move his head from the pain. He grabbed the small box on the bed stand beside him. It was empty, no painkillers left. There was no way he could go back to sleep like this. He tried to sit up, the room was spinning. He waited until he could focus and got out of bed, legs feeling shaky. He walked out of his room to the stairs and took a few steps, but had to sit down. His body was not cooperating, his head hurt badly, he couldn’t focus, the steps were spinning before his eyes and his legs couldn’t carry him. He had felt better this morning when he had come back to the castle. He felt hopeless now, had no idea how to get downstairs or back to his room. He started crying softly.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming downstairs and someone sitting down next to him, an arm around his shoulders. He didn’t even look who it was, he just leaned against the shoulder next to him, tears still falling from his eyes. He felt curls tickling…. Harry. In his heart he wanted to run, away from the guy who left him last night, but his body was too weak to fight.

“Hey, what are you doing here? “ Harry whispered softly.

“I’m out of painkillers, was going to get them from the kitchen cupboard.” Louis sobbed.

“Let me take you back to your room and I’ll get it for you, ok?” Harry softly rubbed Louis shoulder. Louis nodded. He could use the help, there was no way he was able to get back by himself. Harry helped him get up and wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist to support him. Once back in his room. Louis lied down on his bed. Harry sat on the bed. “Louis, what else is wrong besides the pain in your face? Are you feeling dizzy? “Harry looked at him, concern in his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m very dizzy and my legs are shaking.” Louis looked at Harry through his tears.

“I think you may have a concussion. Will you let me call a doctor for you tomorrow morning?” Louis could hear Harry was really worried about him, so he nodded a yes. Better be sure. “I’ll get some aspirin for you now. Would you like a cup of tea? “Harry asked.

“That would be great. I’m sorry for causing so much trouble in the middle of the night. “Louis felt a bit weighed down by it.

“Don’t be. None of this is your fault. I feel responsible, so it is the least I can do for you.” Harry took the dinner tray with him downstairs to the kitchen. Ten minutes later he came back with aspirin, a glass of water, a cup of tea and an ice-pack. He handed Louis the aspirin and the water and put the teacup on the bed stand. He wrapped the ice-pack in a tea towel.

“What are you doing?” Louis asked while putting the empty glass next to the teacup.

“This will give you some relief before the aspirin kicks in.” Harry explained as he carefully placed the package on Louis’ face. It felt good, the cold numbed his face, making it feel less painful. 

“Are you a trained nurse?” Louis couldn’t help asking. Harry smiled.

“Nah, just some things my mother taught me.” Louis relaxed against the pillow as he picked up his tea cup. “Louis, what happened? Who did this to you?” Harry knew it was probably too soon to ask, but he had to know, he felt responsible for what happened to Louis.

“I’m not ready to talk about any of last night’s events. I appreciate your help, I really do. I’m also very mad at you. So let’s drop the subject for now, please.” Louis said, his voice cold.

“I understand. I want you to know that I’m really sorry for …. what I did last night. I know you won’t forgive me any time soon, but please let me take care of you as long as you need me.” Harry’s voice was soft. “Try to get some sleep. I’ll call the doctor tomorrow morning. And Louis…. don’t hesitate to call any of us if you need anything or just want some company, alright? You probably don’t want me around, but Liam and Zayn are your friends, don’t shut them out. They are worried and so is Niall. Sleep well...”

“Thanks for your help, Harry.” Louis closed his eyes as Harry left the room. Louis had mixed feelings. He was mad at Harry for leaving him last night. True, they never put a label on what they had together. Harry said he’d never been in love with someone and Louis knew there was someone Harry considered to be special. He wondered if that someone special had been Caleb. The way they had been kissing didn’t look like a first time kiss. So he had no reason to be mad at Harry for that, Harry never made promises and nor did he. They just enjoyed each other, which is the way to describe it, mutual sexual attraction. If only Louis had not fallen in love with the pretty green-eyed, curly head, this would have been a lot easier. Harry just felt responsible, guilty even for what happened to Louis. Louis on the other hand was deeply in love with him: a broken heart …. again. Twice in one year. He turned to his side and he sobbed himself to sleep… again. 

The doctor rang the doorbell. Harry took him upstairs to Louis.

“You want me to leave?” he asked Louis.

 “No, it’s fine … stay.”  After the doctor finished his examination he concluded that Louis indeed had a concussion and should lie down for another three days.

“I’ll give you a prescription for painkillers and some balm to reduce the swelling. You should be alright in a day or four.” Harry walked the doctor to the door and thanked him for his visit on such a short notice.

“Take good care of your friend. He had a nasty experience.” the doctor said and then left. Harry went to the kitchen to inform the boys.

“I’m going out to get some groceries, shall I pick up the medication? “ Niall asked.

“If you could, yes please.” Harry handed Niall the doctor’s prescription. Harry sat down to finish his tea while Liam and Zayn went upstairs to see their friend.

“Concussion, huh?” Zayn said while he sat on a chair next to Louis’ bed.

“Apparently.” Louis sighed. “This is not the way I imagined my holiday this summer.”

“Ah mate, you should be alright in a few days. Until then we’ll just have to spoil you a bit.” Liam said comforting Louis. Louis grinned mischievously.

 “I should make the most of that then!” Zayn and Liam laughed.

“Sounds like he’s going to be an obnoxious patient for the next few days!” Zayn grinned at Liam. They chatted for a while until Louis got tired, then they left.

Louis really wasn’t a difficult patient, it’s just …. well Zayn and Liam were a bit clumsy as nurses, so everyone decided Harry was the man for the job. Emotionally the worst decision, physically the best as far as Louis was concerned. He would deal with his emotions later, best not to let Harry know about his feelings for him. So Harry brought him his meals, tea, helped him in the shower, washed his hair, took short walks with him, applied the balm ; okay, so he could have done that himself, but it felt so good feeling Harry’s hands on his face and his stomach and Harry didn’t seem to mind. By the end of the week, Louis felt a lot better, the headache was gone, his legs were acting normal again, the swelling in his face was gone and the bruises faded. He just needed to get some strength back.

On Saturday morning after he had breakfast he took Lady and Bran out for a walk. He’d actually missed his daily outings with the dogs. Bran was really excited. He was jumping around Louis.

“So excited to see me, are you? Missed me then, huh.”

“Oh yeah, he did.” Niall said laughingly. “He was never so excited to see me!” he sat on the garbage bin, sipping his tea. “How are you feeling, mate?” Niall asked.

“Actually pretty good. So I decided to take a nice stroll with the dogs. Get some fresh air.”

“Have fun then!” Niall went inside. Louis left with the dogs taking the loch route. Bran was running back and forward all the time, Louis threw a stick to keep the dog occupied. All of a sudden Lady ran to a secluded area just off the loch. Louis followed her, it was not like Lady to run away. He found Lady licking Harry’s face. Louis could see he’d been crying.

“Hey, my favourite nurse” he said and sat next to Harry. Harry smiled faintly.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked, not sure if he should have.

“My life, basically.” Harry said wryly.

“That sounds really bad.” Louis replied a bit in shock.

“My own fault, I made a mess of it.” Harry’s voice sounded hoarse. “I’m old enough to know that charming and flirting my way through life would get me into trouble someday.” His eyes looked sad. He kept stroking Lady who had nestled herself against Harry’s leg. Bran grew impatient, so Louis threw the stick again.

“Yes you are charming and definitely a flirt, but that doesn’t make you a bad person.” Louis said carefully, he had no idea what Harry’s problem was. Harry laughed in a sarcastic way.

“Louis, come on. Look what I did to you? And you still think I’m not a bad person? For God’s sake, I left you all alone at the festival for a flirt with another guy.”

“Yeah you did. If only you had said something, I could have gone with the other boys. You have no idea how I felt when I came back with the drinks to find you kissing that singer. You knew Caleb before, right?” Louis almost choked in his words.

“Yeah, we did see each other on and off the past couple of years whenever I was here at my uncle’s place.” Harry said softly.

“So I figure he’s that someone special you were talking about on our day out.” Louis just stared at the loch, already knowing the answer, and not really wanting to hear it. Harry nodded, tears in his eyes. “Are you in love with him?” Louis almost whispered. Harry sobbed.

“I don’t know, I think so…” Louis got up and looked down on Harry.

“Maybe you should tell him…” Harry looked up wiping his tears away with his hand.

“I’m scared, what if it’s only one-sided? “  

“Then you know for sure and you can move on…in the end.” Louis whispered back and then coughed saying “Lady has decided she wants to be with you, is that okay?” he needed to get away from Harry, he didn't want him to see how Harry’s revelation hurt him.

“Yeah, is fine. See you later at the castle. Thanks for the talk.” Harry smiled.

“Come on Bran, let’s go!” Louis shouted at Bran, glad he could move away from Harry. He walked back to the castle, taking a detour so he could think. He send a text to his roommate who lived in Edinburgh.

“Can I see you? I could use a break.” His phone buzzed.

 “Sure mate, pick you up from the station?” He texted back. Ok, done.

“Why? Are you coming back?”  Liam asked in total confusion.

“Right now, I don’t think I can answer that. I need some time alone. “Louis said in all honesty. He could tell Liam was disappointed.

“Is it because of what happened to you at the festival? Or is it….Harry?” Liam was persistent. Louis sighed.

“You’re not letting go, are you? If you must know, I ran into Harry earlier. He more or less confessed he’s in love with Caleb. And that hurt… I’m in deeper than I thought, Liam. I need to get away, okay?” he looked down, trying to hold back his tears.

“Shit Louis, I’m so sorry for you. Yeah, of course, take all the time you need. You want me to drive you to the station? “Liam hugged him.

“That would be great, thanks. I go get my things.” Louis smiled at his friend with tears in his eyes. At the station Liam hugged him again and said emotionally.

 “Keep in touch, mate. Stay out of trouble…” On the train Louis waved until he couldn’t see his friend anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make progress in unraveling the mystery of Walter Sinclair's disappearance. Someone is returning to the castle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is somewhat slower, focusing on the story in this story and Louis and Harry both unsure of how to act around and talk to each other.

Stan greeted him enthusiastically. Good old, Stan, Louis thought. They took the bus to Stan’s parents’ house.

“Parents are abroad and I’m supposed to look after the place.” Stan said when they walked into the kitchen. Louis laughed.

 “I’m not sure they had this in mind, when they left.” He looked at the mess around him.

“Just didn’t have time to clean up, is all.” Stan defended himself. Louis grinned.

“So what have you been doing since you were obviously busy? “ He threw his rug sack in the corner of the living room and flopped down on the couch. Stan handed Louis a mug of coffee.

“Live?” Stan said sheepishly. Louis almost choked on his coffee. “I mean it, I work at the library most days and at night I go out, hardly gives me time to clean, does it? “

“I believe you.” Louis said enjoying his coffee. “The library, huh. Interesting... maybe you can help me find something… “

He told Stan about Professor Sinclair’s missing ancestor and what they had found so far at the castle and online.

“Sounds intriguing, come with me tomorrow, the library has a great archive about the history of Scotland, family trees and ancestry records, you might find something there. “ Stan got all excited.

“Sounds like a plan, I’ll text Liam for updates. I’ve been kind of missing the info the past week. “Louis explained.

“What happened, man? I can see some fading bruises on your face. “Stan frowned.

“I got attacked at a festival last weekend. “Louis leaned back against the sofa and decided to be honest with Stan. “And fell in love with someone who doesn’t reciprocate my feelings.” he sighed.

“Oh man, that really sucks! Well you’ve come to the right place then, let’s go out tonight, clubbing! “Louis couldn’t help but grin at Stan’s excitement.

“You’re on! Let’s party tonight……. uhm what time do you have to be at the library tomorrow? “

“Noon” Stan smiled.

Louis texted Liam  _Have any updates for me about T.Y or Walter Sinclair?_

_Not really, why?_ Liam texted back

_Stan works at the library, going to check the archives while I_ _’m here. Let me know if you find something new. Others mad at me for leaving?_

Louis waited anxiously for a reply, he didn’t want Zayn to be mad at him.

_Niall was surprised, Zayn sends his love. It_ _’s fine._

No mention of Harry’s reaction. He was kind of disappointed. Harry probably didn’t care much, after all he had Caleb… Louis put his phone away.

They had fun clubbing together. “I think I’m kind of drunk, either that or the concussion has come back” Louis leaned against the wall, the room was spinning and his legs were a bit wobbly. Stan grinned and threw his arm around Louis’ shoulder. “Mate, you’ve been drinking a lot. I would say you’re definitely drunk! How about a cab back home?” Louis nodded.

The next morning, Stan peeked around Louis ’bedroom door.

“Still alive?’  He asked.

‘Barely...”  Louis grumbled.

“Get up, I’ll make us some breakfast. Have to be going in an hour.” Stan was way too cheerful for Louis to deal with, so he threw a pillow at him. “Go!” Stan grinned and started singing loudly, while making breakfast.

“You’re impossible.” Louis said when he joined Stan at the breakfast bar, his head was heavy and his stomach was doing gymnastics. The smell of breakfast was nauseating.

“Nah, look… I made you breakfast. You should be grateful! “Louis grumbled something. He managed to eat some toast and drink tea.

“I’ll go and get a shower, hope I feel better after that.” Louis got up and went to the shower. Stan grinned and got his phone out and texted Liam “ _Party animal_ ” and attached a picture of Louis dancing last night and pressed send.

Louis felt better after that shower, he put on some clothes, grabbed his phone and walked to the room when his phone buzzed.

Already got lucky last night :-)?  Liam texted him. What the f*ck? 

What do you mean? he texted back. 

Ask Stan ;-)  Oh great!  

 

“Stan! What the hell did you tell Liam? “He yelled at Stan in the kitchen.

“Just texted Party Animal and attached a photo of you dancing, that’s all.” Stan yelled back.

“What photo??” Louis walked to the kitchen. Stan picked up his phone from the counter and showed Louis the photo. “OH MY GOD! You sent that?” Stan grinned. Louis stared at the photo, it was him dancing with two guys, pretty obscene. Louis in the middle, pressed between guys. The guy behind him with hands on his hips, Louis leaning back, the other guy in front of him pressed against him, head down kissing his neck. He could barely remember it. He really shouldn’t drink so much.

 

 

*****

At the library Stan showed Louis how to look up information from the archives and then left. Louis sighed, didn’t know where to start really. He typed “Walter Sinclair”, 500 results… that many, right. 

He narrowed down the results by typing 1774. Aha, much better. Engagement Walter Archibald Sinclair to Catherine Elizabeth Stewart, April 24th 1774. 

Let’s try marriage, Louis thought. No results. Hmm, so Harry could be right. Walter didn’t go through with the marriage. 

Hmm, death? Huh?! Walter McFarlane, born Sinclair, died May 29th 1780, Waxhaw, North Carolina. What? Louis got excited. This Walter changed his last name and went to North Carolina. Hold on, North Carolina? Ulysses? Louis typed fast, unfortunately he didn’t get back any results. So if Walter didn’t go on the Ulysses, when did he go to North Carolina? He kept searching and came up with a Walter McFarlane, 20 years old, gentleman, and passenger on a ship called the Ajax from Greenock to North Carolina in June 1775. He got up and went outside to call Liam. 

"Liam?”

"Hey party animal!”

"Yeah, well it wasn’t as bad as it looked on that picture!”

"Harry wasn’t amused, he looked pretty shocked."

"You showed it to Harry? Why?”

"He just happened to be sitting next to me when Stan texted."

"I see. Look, I’m calling you because I think I’ve found something on Walter Sinclair."

Louis told Liam what he found. Liam was just as excited as Louis. He suggested to look up information on Thomas Young, to see if there’s a connection between the two men. 

The next few days were spent at the library, Louis got quite some information on Thomas Young. He was convinced there was a connection between the young men. He found out that Thomas had been a doctor in the American Revolutionary War and that Walter got killed in that same war serving for the British at the Battle of Waxhaws. Most interesting was the fact they had lived at the same address before the war. He mailed all the information to Liam and asked if they could try to find the family’s diaries in the library at the castle.

On Friday night Stan decided to go to the pub with some of his mates. Louis declined, wanted an early night. He checked his mail before going to sleep. Liam mailed back, they would try, but they would need Harry’s help for that and Harry was not much of help at the moment. Oh and good news, Ed had a gig in Edinburgh on Sunday at a pub, if Louis would go and see him, would be nice to have someone there he actually knows. Louis mailed back, that he would if Liam could text him the address. He didn’t ask about Harry, although he did want to know why Harry was not much of help, but he didn’t want to hear that Harry spent his time with Caleb, so he just didn’t ask. ****  
  


On Sunday night he went with Stan to the pub where Ed would perform, it was called Ugly Duck. They sat at the bar.

“He works at the estate you said?” Stan informed.

“Yeah, he does play at the pub in Cragden. I’ve seen him perform there.” He dropped his head. It had been a great night, Harry’s arms around him all night. It was that night that Louis realized how much he’d liked Harry. And still did. 

“Hey” Stan said softly “you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Louis said, turning round on his stool to see Ed walking to the microphone. Ed sang his songs, Louis remembered some of them, and again he ended with “Kiss me”. Louis swallowed the lump that settled in his throat, wiped over his eyes, but couldn’t help the tears running from his eyes. Stan looked at him in concern. Something happened up there in the highlands. Ed met Louis’ eyes as he ended the song. He thanked his audience and walked up to the bar.

“Louis! Glad to see you, mate. ‘He hugged Louis tight and whispered in his ear. “Sorry about that last song, you’re okay?” Louis whispered a “yeah” back. “Who is your friend?” Louis wiped his eyes and said.

“Ed this is Stan, my roommate at uni Stan, this is Ed, told you he’s brilliant!” Both men shook hands. They chatted for a while.

 

Stan got up and said he saw a few of his friends and was going to say a quick hello.

“We miss you at the castle.” Ed said. “Will you come back? “

“I want to, yes, if only to finish the job Professor Sinclair gave me.” Louis responded.

“Harry’s a mess right now.” Ed looked at Louis.

“Liam said something about Harry not being much of help, but didn’t say why…” Louis said while looking down. Talking about Harry to others made his cheeks turn red, he didn’t want Ed to see.

“Turns out Caleb was just using him, think Harry was in love with him.” Ed said softly while drinking from his beer.

“What happened, do you know? “ Louis looked up.

“He ran into Caleb with some other bloke one night. Poor lad.” Ed sighed.

“Oh shit, Louis, I totally forgot. I’m sorry man. How are you doing anyway?” Louis smiled faintly.

“Not too bad. Still not quite recovered from the Festival incident.”

“How do you feel about Harry, I guess that’s major reason, you were running? “ Ed stared at Louis. For someone he didn’t know that well, Ed got good insight in Louis’ mind. 

 “I think it’s pretty clear by now, that I fell for Harry, but Harry chose Caleb. So yeah, I ran, if you want to call it that.” Louis snapped.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to pry. Just don’t give up on Harry yet. Think he may have mistaken lust for love and love for lust…. “Ed said apologetic.

“You know, that might make a good song, keep it in mind. “Louis replied bitterly.

“I mean it, Louis. Just think about it, will you? Got to go back now and sing some more.” Ed got up.

“I’ll think about it, thanks Ed. Didn’t mean to snap at you.” Louis shot him a smile. Stan got back and together they watched Ed sing a few new songs and a few cover songs. Talking to Ed made him decide to go back to the castle. After his performance Louis walked up to him and asked him when he would go back to Cragden.

“Tuesday. I’m staying with an old friend. Why?”

“Could you...uhm, give me a lift? “ Louis asked shyly.

“Sure I’d love to, glad you’ve decided to come back. Give me your number and I’ll let you know what time I’ll pick you up, alright?”  They exchanged numbers, Ed gave Louis another hug and then Louis left with Stan.

“Stan, I’m going back to the castle with Ed on Tuesday, I hope you understand…”  Louis said.

“I’ve seen you two talking, so I figured you might want to go back. You think you might stand a chance with that guy you were talking about? “Stan was curious.

“Not sure, Ed seems to think so. I’ll regret it for the rest of my life if I do not go back and see for myself. Right now, I'm not even sure if I would want that, but staying away isn't going to help.” Louis said a bit hesitant. Stan didn't ask any questions.  

The ride back was great. A sunny day, Ed singing some of his songs, Louis making hilarious changes to the lyrics causing them both to have fits of laughter. Ed drove Louis to the castle, where he was welcomed by Bran, the dog nearly knocked him over. He grinned at Ed.

“I might have to marry Bran, he truly loves me.”

Ed laughed. “I can already see the headlines in the newspaper. “

“Hey guys, look who’s back!” Niall ran up to Louis and gave him a hug, followed by Liam, Zayn and Harry. Harry held him just a little too long, Louis didn’t mind, he hugged Harry back.

“Glad you’re back, I missed you” Harry’s voice was hoarse.

“I’m glad to be back.” Louis replied softly. Bran jumped up to ask for Louis’ attention. The boys smiled.

”Ed come inside please, we want to know all about your Edinburgh experience!” Niall slapped Ed on his shoulder and lead him inside to the kitchen. Shona hugged Louis and put on the kettle. The boys sat on the chairs around the table and Ed talked about his performance.

“He was really good! “ Louis added smilingly.

“Well Tomlinson, we still want to know what happened on your first night out, we saw some obscene picture …. So, do tell! “Niall teased Louis. Louis’ face turned red.

“I was drunk, I mean…. really drunk. Don’t even remember how I got up there on the dancefloor and certainly don’t remember those guys. I left with Stan, so it’s not as if I was hooking up with two guys….” Louis explained embarrassed.

“So much for a juicy story!” Zayn sighed, Harry just smiled. Liam grinned.

“Just a one night party animal then, huh? ‘He winked at Louis.

“Oh yes, I’ve been a good boy, spending quality time at the library.”

“Think Harry has some news for you on the Walter subject, right Harry?”  Harry looked shyly at Louis, which made Louis’ heart flutter. God, Harry was so pretty.

“Yeah, I… I think I found the diaries. It would be great if you would have a look at them with me.” Louis smiled at him.

“That’s great! I’d love to look at them. Tomorrow?” He raised his eyebrows at Harry.

“Yeah, great.” Harry smiled back. There was something different about Harry, he didn’t seem so confident anymore.

Ed left and Louis went upstairs and yelled “Guys, do you want me to move back in the room?”

“Yeah, we missed your mess!”  Zayn yelled back.

“Hey, I’m not messy, you should have seen Stan’s place!” Louis peeked over the bannister.

Zayn looked up and said “We love you, no matter how messy you are!”

“Aww, thanks.” Louis giggled and went into their room.

Niall laughed. “Glad he’s back. Looks like he’s feeling better now.” 

After breakfast Louis took the dogs out, he’d missed the daily stroll with Bran and Lady, especially Bran, who acted like a naughty schoolboy, chasing rabbits, disappearing in the woods or what other mischief came to the dog’s mind.

“Bran, where are you? “ Louis yelled. He heard the dog barking behind him, he turned around: too late to escape, the dog ran into Louis with full force, throwing him off balance and he fell backwards in a mud pool. “Oh great, now look what you’ve done? “ Louis scrambled back to his feet, mud dripping on the ground. Bran was still jumping up and down and barking as if he was laughing at Louis, Lady just sat watching Louis in disapproval, or so he thought. “Well, don’t look at me like that, I can’t help it’s going to be a short stroll today. Your friend here, couldn’t behave. ” He said while looking apologetic to Lady. He returned to the castle Bran ahead of him and Lady following him. Once he got to the kitchen door, he saw Zayn sitting on a stone smoking a cigarette. Once Zayn caught sight of him he started coughing, inhaling too much smoke from laughing. Louis walked up to him, stood before him, hands on his hips.

“What’s so funny, Malik?” Zayn wiped his eyes and asked while still laughing.

“What happened? “  

“I’ll tell you later, could you please get me some clean clothes, so I can change? Don’t think Shona will appreciate mud stains all over the castle.” Louis begged him.

“Alright, be back in a sec.” Zayn went inside after finishing his cigarette.

One by one the other boys came outside.

“I’m on display now, am I?” Louis said glaring at them and yelled. “Thanks Zayn!”  Niall and Liam were laughing out loud, while Harry leaned against the doorframe grinning. Zayn came back with some sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“So what happened? “ Zayn insisted, joining the other boys in their amusement. He sighed and told them about Bran’s naughty action and Lady’s disapproval. Shona had joined them and chuckled then pushed Louis to the laundry room.

“Go change in there and leave the muddy clothes in there. I’m going to make you a cup of tea. “She said.

“You’re an angel!” Louis blew her a kiss before he entered the laundry room.

“Love you too!” Shona laughed, shaking her head.

Niall put his hand on his heart and faked hurt “Don’t you love me? Is my Irish charm failing me?” Shona pushed him inside.

“Sorry, but I’ll make it up to you. I baked a pie how about a piece of pie with tea?”

“Ah, now you’re talking!” Niall grinned. Harry fed the dogs and filled their bowl with fresh water, when Louis came in. Harry looked at him and smiled, his hand touching Louis cheek. Louis blushed.

“W...what?” he stuttered.

“N...nothing, still some mud on your cheek.” Harry quickly removed the mud with his thumb and then dropped his gaze.

“Oh...” Louis turned around and went inside. He hated the way his body reacted to Harry’s touches.

After drinking tea and eating a piece of pie at an unusual time, Liam and Zayn headed to the attic once more, Niall was persuaded by Shona to go grocery shopping with her, while Harry and Louis went into the library. Louis paused before entering the library. Last time he was here, he’d been happy, fooling around with Harry. So much changed in such a short time. Harry glanced over his shoulder, his eyes looking sad. Louis took a deep breath and closed the door behind him.

“So what did you find and where did you find it?” Louis asked, trying to start a conversation. Harry walked to the desk and picked up three books.

“I found these, hidden behind the books on that shelf there.” He pointed at the shelf. 

“Let’s have a look at them. “ Louis sat down on the sofa. Harry walked to the sofa and handed the diaries to Louis. Louis could see him hesitate. “Please, sit down next to me.” Louis said in a soft tone. There was a lot of tension between them. They needed to talk some time. Louis was afraid to take that first step. It would mean he would have to confess his feelings to Harry, he was not ready for that. “Oh good, one of them is a diary kept by Walter’s mother! Did you read it?” Louis asked Harry.

“N...no, uhm… s-something happened after I found them.” Harry’s elbows were propped on his knees, his hands rubbing his face. Louis looked at Harry, not saying anything.

“Ok, well, let’s see if there’s anything on the years 1774 and 1775. “ Louis flipped carefully through the pages. “Can’t believe a book this old, is just lying around in this library.” he said while reading bits. There were all kinds of information in the book from events, birthdays to paying a tailor for alterations to a dress, a maid suspected of thieving and feuds with neighbours. 

“Look here’s something about Walter!” Harry pointed at the top of a page.

“Oh boy, sounds like Walter definitely didn’t like his fiancée. “ Louis said after reading the piece of information. He’d threatened to leave if they didn’t call off the wedding, as he had no intention of marrying Catherine Elizabeth Stewart. Impertinent, as his mother had penned down in the diary. The next pages were full of mother Sinclair’s discontent with her eldest son’s refusal to marry the lovely Stewart girl. In November 1774 mother Sinclair expressed her concern about her eldest son. He wasn’t arguing anymore, said she should go ahead with the wedding plans as she saw fit. In March 1775, there’s a mention of Walter’s birthday and an extremely expensive gift from his best friend Thomas Young who had emigrated to the New World.

July 2nd 1775, Walter had disappeared since the week before, no one knew his whereabouts. Mother Sinclair had to deal with the Stewarts, as the wedding would take place at the end of July.

“Wow... this is interesting.” Harry said, both Louis and Harry were wrapped up in the story. Louis leaned back.

“You think he’d been hiding for weeks before sailing to America?”

“I suppose so, guess we know for sure now, that Walter wanted to be with Thomas.” Harry whispered, tears in his eyes. Louis wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“It’s a sad story. Can you imagine what it must have been like for him in the 18th century, loving a man and coming from a noble family?” Louis said, his voice soft. “I had trouble telling my parents and friends, even though it’s more accepted now, it must have been horrible for him. Poor Walter.” 

“I’ve always been open about my preference. I was very young when I told my mother I wanted to marry my best friend Jack. “Harry smiled.

“How old were you? “Louis asked.

“Six!” Harry grinned and Louis chuckled.   

They read on. The wedding was cancelled as Walter never reappeared again. Mother Sinclair stopped mentioning Walter in that diary as if he’d never existed. They closed the diary and sat quiet for a while. Louis heard soft sobs next to him.

“Hey, why are you crying?” Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist.

“Why are you so nice to me?” Harry sobbed. “I don’t deserve that.”

“Told you, you are not a bad person, I mean that.” Louis comforted Harry. “I know we should talk, but in all honesty, I’m not ready yet.”

Harry looked at Louis, eyes sad, face wet from his tears.

”I know we have to talk, I really want to …. I just think I don’t make sense right now, I’m confused. I’m hurt. Too many emotions running through my body...” Louis wanted nothing more than to take Harry in his arms and hug him, telling him he was going to be alright. He didn’t do it. He was not ready to hear Harry talking about how Caleb broke his heart when his own heart was still in pieces. 

“Let’s go to the kitchen and grab some lunch. We can sit on the quay, it’s a beautiful day. “

“So you want to become a singer or what? “ Louis asked, lying on his back enjoying the sunbeams on his skin, eyes closed.

“Well, that is the idea, but I’m also getting a teaching degree, you know, just in case… “Harry said, looking down on Louis.

“You’ve got a great voice, it’s deep and a bit raw. You’d be a great rock star, with your looks, you’ll have loads of female fans.” Louis smirked. “Won’t that be fun?”

 “Don’t get carried away, I just hope I can make a living singing, but I don’t get my hopes up too much, got to be realistic about it. “ Harry smiled at Louis.

“Spoil sport! I already pictured you as the new hottie. Posters above my sisters’ beds and I could just casually mention that I know you.” Louis pouted. Harry laughed out loud. Good…, that was good. Harry was laughing. Louis opened one eye and smiled. Harry was so pretty when he laughed, his dimples showed, perfect teeth and little sparks in his eyes.

“What about you? What are your plans?” Harry laid down next to Louis.

“Actually I’m not quite sure. Teaching is an option, but I also love to write. Combine both, maybe?”

“Who knows, you might end up as an author of best-sellers and I’ll be buying your book!” Harry said.

Louis grinned “And you said I was getting carried away!” Their conversation about their futures was interrupted by Niall.

“Get your lazy arses over here, Liam and I have an idea! “ He shouted from the terrace.

“It better be good if you want us to leave this perfect spot in the sun.” Louis shouted back, while he got up. They walked to the terrace to find all three of their friends sitting there.

“Okay, shoot! What’s the idea?” Louis asked.

“How about a hike? Ed offered to come along too, he knows the surroundings.”

“I’d love it!” Louis said, sounding excited.

“I’d like it too.” Harry said, sounding a bit hesitant.

“Good!” Liam said while looking at Zayn.

“Guess, you’re the only one who doesn’t really want to go, then.” Liam crossed his arms before his chest.

“I’ll come, just not my thing really, but it might be fun, all of us together.” Zayn said defensively.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all go hiking together. Harry and Louis talk and Louis finds a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the description of the hike is not too boring to read.

They took both land rovers to the other side of the loch. The weather was good, not too warm, a bit windy, but dry. Perfect day to climb Ben Cragden. They were all looking forward to the hike, even Zayn, who was not much of a hiking fan. They put on the bag pack and walked towards a barn.

The ascent started from a clearly marked path at the back of a barn. They climbed steadily, through oak woods and then through an area of cleared forestry.  After a short while they crossed a track and continued walking on the uphill path.

“Guys can you hold on for a minute! I need to tie my shoelaces again.” Niall yelled when they were almost half way the path. He tied them and they continued. They crossed a small bridge and soon there were the first views of Loch Cragden.

They passed through a gate onto the open hill where cattle and sheep were grazing. The path continued to climb at a steady gradient, the views were becoming more impressive as they climbed. Then they passed through another gate. The ground became less steep. The views of the loch were spectacular.

“Wow!” Liam exclaimed, joined by both his friends.

“Glad I came!” Zayn said as he drank in the view. Louis pointed his finger at a spot in the distance.

“There’s the castle. It’s… so small from up here. Amazing!” They all sat down.

“We might as well enjoy our lunch here; this is one of the best spots in the route.” Ed said sitting down next to Niall.

“Tell me, Ed. I’ve always wanted to know. Why are you always wearing a kilt? I mean pants are so much more comfortable and uhm….. can you give us a hint about what’s under it?” Niall teased him. Ed laughed.

“Not going to unravel the mystery of what’s underneath, Niall. But … I like the kilt, to me it’s freedom and I’m proud to be a Scotsman. Harry has worn a kilt on occasions.”

OH GOD, too much for Louis. His ultimate dream it had been before everything fell apart: fucking Harry in a kilt and a kilt only. He almost let a moan slip, his cheeks were flustered. He just hoped nobody's seen it.

“Interesting.” Liam said looking at Harry, grinning.

“Didn’t think you’d be wearing skirts, Harry.”

“A kilt, Liam! Not just some ordinary skirt! “Harry pointed accusingly at Liam. “And yes, I’ve worn a kilt on ceilidhs while spending holidays over here.”

Zayn looked at Louis. Louis' mind couldn’t get rid of the image of Harry wearing a kilt. He was really bothered by now. Zayn noticed and winked at him.

“Ok, lads. We’re going to have to go now.” Ed said. Zayn caught up with Louis when they were on their way again.

 “So…..you’d like to see curly in a kilt then, huh? Does that make you hot? “He teased Louis.

“Geez, Zayn. Do you have to? You know there’s nothing between me and Harry, or was for that matter.” Louis snapped.

“Sorry man, I was just teasing.” Zayn apologized. “Still not over him then?” Louis shook his head.

“It’s hard. I see him every day, doesn’t make it easy. No matter what happened between us, I still feel the same. Just another week and then we all go back to our dorms. Maybe then…” he shrugged. Zayn wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

Niall, watched them and mouthed at Harry “something wrong?” Harry mouthed back “don’t know?” 

They kept following the path as it stuck to the broad ridge of the mountain, then climbed steeply on the final ascent to the summit ridge. From the summit there were stunning views in all directions. They stayed up for a while there. Liam took pictures of them. 

It’s 3 pm, they should be heading back soon. They decided to take an alternative, harder descent, the rocky path descended very steeply to a pass. There was a clear path although it was narrow and rocky in places. About two-thirds of the way down the path left the true ridge to descend below crags and held at a rope bridge.

 

Liam looked up at the left where the waterfall was falling down at least 160 feet below the rope bridge. They were all in awe, admiring the view and Liam took pictures again. They lined up to go over the bridge, Ed leading them followed by Liam and the rest. The bridge was swinging a bit as they crossed. They continued walking the path on the other side for a while. The weather had changed. It was clouded, a bit misty and getting colder. 

They held to put on a jacket. Louis turned around to Zayn, it’s then that he noticed Harry is not with them.

“Guys…. where’s Harry?” he asked Zayn and Niall as they were walking behind him all the time. They all looked around, but didn’t see him.

“When did you last see him?”  Zayn couldn’t remember. 

Niall turned pale and said, his voice husky “the rope bridge. Oh God, he must be there. Fear of heights… We’ve got to go back!” Niall was already turning when Louis said.

“I’ll come with you.” They walked back as fast as they could, the ascend was really steep and it wore them out. 

They arrived at the rope bridge, totally out of breath.

“Look, there he is on the other side.” Niall pointed. They almost ran over the rope bridge to get to Harry. Harry was shaking, leaning against the rock wall, eyes full of fear. Niall reached him first and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m so sorry, I totally forgot you’re afraid of heights... forgive me. We can’t go back, it’s too far and the weather is getting bad. You have to come with us, alright? “Harry looked at him and whispered, his voice shaking.

 “I can’t…”

“We’re here to help you, mate.” Niall looked at Louis for support. 

“Harry,” Louis’ voice was soft. “We need to go. I’ll tell you how we’re going to get you to the other side, so please listen to me, okay?’ He held Harry’s hands. “I’ll go in front, facing you and Niall will be right behind you. I need you to focus on me, don’t look down; just look at me. Can you do that?”

“I….I’ll try” Harry’s voice was barely audible. Louis kept holding Harry’s hands while taking small steps backwards onto the rope bridge, softly pulling Harry with him, Niall followed right behind Harry. They took small steps, Harry’s eyes on Louis. Louis sensed Harry’s tension as they slowly walked away from the shelter of the rocks.

Niall kept his eyes on both Harry and Louis, soft voice guiding Louis as Louis couldn’t see where he was going. They kept going in a slow pace, making their way to the other side. They felt raindrops falling, it was getting darker and the fog was setting in. Although Niall and Louis didn’t want to rush Harry, they knew they had to move on before the weather was getting worse.

 

Niall shot a quick look at Louis and mouthed “weather!” Louis understood and slowly picked up the pace, so Harry would hardly notice. Harry was still looking at Louis, his eyes had gone softer; the fear had almost disappeared from his eyes. Just a few more steps... 

“You’ve made it.” Louis smiled at Harry and pulled him in for a hug. He could feel the tension fall from the boy’s body. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and whispered.

 “Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me.”

“Hey” Niall called from behind.

“I want a hug too.” Louis felt Harry turning away reluctantly from him, to hug Niall.

“You too, thanks so much.”  

“Now let’s get going and watch out Harry, this is a rocky path and very steep, so don’t slip!” Niall warned him. This time, Niall walked up front, Harry and Louis following him. By the time they meet their friends, it was raining hard, they were soaking wet, but they still had to walk for another 15 minutes to get to the cars. After everyone had given Harry a hug, they continued their walk, mostly in silence, walking at a steadily pace. 

Back at the castle, one by one they were given towels by Shona and instructed to leave the wet clothes in the laundry room.

“I’ll make a fire in the dining room and serve dinner there tonight.”

“Like I’ve said before, you’re an angel!” Louis gave Shona a hug.

“Go! You’re wet!” Shona said while pushing Louis away, a smile on her face.

“Can I give you a hug too?” Niall asked in a sweet voice.

“No! Go!” Shona said sticking her tongue out to him, while she turned to go to the dining room.

“Not fair! Louis is the favourite, huh? “Niall pouted and nudged Louis with his elbow before running upstairs to take a hot shower. The others followed him upstairs. Half an hour later they were all back downstairs in the dining room. Ed and Shona joined them for dinner. They were talking about the hike, avoiding the rope bridge incident as not to make Harry feel uncomfortable. After dinner they moved to the drawing room where Shona had lit another fire. It was rather cosy in there. The curtains were closed, the soft lights and the log burning fire making them feel warm and relaxed. Zayn sat in an armchair reading a book about contemporary art he found lying on a table, Liam and Niall sat in front of the fire playing chess, Harry sat next to Louis on the couch.

“Thanks again for your help today.” he said shyly looking at Louis.

“It’s okay, you needed help, so… “Louis paused for a moment looking back at Harry, smiling at him.

“Have you always been afraid of heights?” he asked.

“Yeah, I remember being on a ride at a theme park as a child, I nearly freaked out. “ He confessed to Louis. “Niall found out about it when we went for a ride in the London Eye last year, with all the students from the music class, I nearly passed out from fear.” He sighed, leaning his head against the back of the couch. Louis thoughtlessly ran his fingers through Harry’s curls. Harry leaned in to him. It isn’t until Harry is looking at him in surprise and with flustered cheeks that Louis realized what he was doing.

“Oh… I… I’m sorry, I… uhm… wasn’t thinking.” Louis stuttered, his cheeks turning red too.

“It’s fine, I like it.” Harry doesn’t move, nor does Louis.

“So where did you get your curls from? Your mum or your dad? “

“My dad, I suppose. Although his’ has been so short for years that I can’t even picture him with curls.” He smiled. Niall and Liam got up and said goodnight to them.

“I’m going too.” Zayn said, taking the book with him. It was just Harry and Louis in the room now. 

“Louis… can I tell you something? I mean... it has to do with the festival and all, but I really want to tell you. Are you okay with that?” Harry was a bit nervous, Louis could tell. He sighed, they might as well talk now, there was no point to let it drag on. In a week they would go separate ways.

“Yeah, okay, I guess we need to talk anyway. Might as well do it now, now that the others have left.” he said.

“I have to warn you though, I tend to ramble and it might be an incoherent stream of words to you, but if you don’t mind, please let me finish what I want to say to you…” Harry was rather tense now.

 “I’ll try not to interrupt.” Louis told him.

“First I already told you that I knew Caleb before the festival. I’d been seeing him before, when I was here on holiday and he still lived in Cragden Village. I had a crush on him for a long time. Last summer, we were seeing each other almost every day and became uhm… uh... intimate. He didn’t want us to become a … thing, as I was going back to London and Allaway was becoming bigger and they got more gigs. So I went back to London. At first we were calling and texting a lot, but they became less frequent as time went by. I dated, he did too I suppose. Then I met you this summer and I really liked you…. a lot. I was attracted to you. We had fun and uhm… great sex. When I saw Caleb at the festival, well...there was that old crush again. I only had eyes for him. When you were getting our drinks, Caleb showed up and pulled me along with him and started to kiss me, and uhm... I couldn’t resist. I was still very much attracted to him as well and I just ... let myself go.” Harry swallowed, feeling ashamed.” When Niall woke me up the next morning and told me you were gone. I got really scared. I had to tell them what happened the night before and naturally, they were all very upset with me. I couldn’t blame them, I was upset with myself for leaving you there like I had. When I found you on the stairs that night trying to get downstairs for a painkiller, I felt really bad. If it hadn’t been for my action the night before, you would not have been alone and you would probably not have gotten beaten up. I was glad you allowed me to take care of you, I actually enjoyed taking care of you. Then you left all of a sudden to see your friend in Edinburgh. I told you I was confused when we talked when you let the dogs out. It hurt, when I saw the picture of you dancing with those two guys. Until then I had been seeing Caleb a few times, but somehow it felt different than last summer. I was going to end it with Caleb, so I drove up to the cottage the band had rented and found him snogging some other bloke on the couch. I was surprised, but not really hurt. I amazed myself when I interrupted his snog and told him that I was there to end our fling, but that from the looks of it, it wasn’t necessary anymore. Don’t think the other bloke liked that very much though. I just turned around and left. I haven’t seen or heard from Caleb ever since. When we talked I thought I was in love with Caleb, but I also had strong feelings for you. I was utterly confused about my emotions. When you were in Edinburgh I figured out that I had confused lust for love when it came to Caleb. I missed you, your laugh, your presence, your touches, your smile, our talks, your obsession with my curls and dimples. Everything about you. Louis, I think….. no, I’m sure I am in love with you.” Harry looked expectantly at Louis.

Louis kept silent for a few seconds before telling Harry.

“I don’t know what to say really. I need to process this.” He ran his fingers through Harry’s curls again.

“Thank you for telling me, Harry. If you expect me to return the _I_ _’m in love with you_ , I’m sorry, I can’t. Yes, I’m still physically attracted to you, I won’t deny that, but ... too much has happened. Do you still want to hear my story?” Louis could see the tears in Harry’s eyes. He felt a bit bad: Harry confided in him, opened up his heart to him. Piled up with the emotions of today’s hike, he must be exhausted. Harry whispered a hoarse.

 “I didn’t think you would return the feelings, not after all that happened and, yes I want to hear your story….” Harry had to swallow his tears. “I will, but I think you need to get some sleep. You’re exhausted.” 

“I’m fine, really. Please…” Louis sighed. “Okay then. I told you about my last relationship at the loch and the way it ended. It took me months to get over it. I was pretty much over it when we came up here. Then I met you and I really liked you, although I had no intention to fall for anyone again, I failed. I fell in love with you, Harry. Very quickly and deeply in love. You have no idea, how shocked I was when I returned with the drinks and found you kissing another bloke and leaving with him. I had to sit down for quite some time to process what had happened. I tried to call the boys, but none of them answered their phone. I walked to the car park hoping one of the cars would still be there, but they were gone. I texted Liam and Zayn to ask them to pick me up, no reply. Then some drunk idiot came by with his friends and cornered me, I told him I was not interested and tried to get away from him, but he hit me in my face and knocked me out. Next thing I remember was Megan talking to me and taking me home. She and her husband Hamish were great, I really owe them. The rest you know. We never put a label on what we were together, I can’t blame you for that. It was my own fault to fall in love. What I don’t understand and what hurt most is that you completely forgot about me at the festival. I was so shocked and hurt; I’d never felt anything like that before. I felt disposed of. As much as I’m still physically attracted to you, I don’t trust you. “ He was painfully aware of the boy sitting next to him, pale, teary eyed, hands nervously tugging his own shirt.

“I’m really sorry, but that is how I feel right now.” he added softly.

“I understand” Harry managed with a choked voice. He got up and left the room. Louis sighed. God, this was awful. He knew it was the right thing to do, because this is what he actually felt, but seeing Harry like that was very hard. He sat for a while before going to bed himself. 

Zayn and Liam nearly finished their job up in the attic, no new exciting things uncovered, much to their disappointment. Louis finished most of the archiving in the library and sat down to read another one of the diaries. Mother Sinclair wrote about their daily life, not mentioning Walter. Louis got a bit bored, closed the book and put it on the table. His phone buzzed. He got up to pick out the phone from his pocket and knocked the book from the table. A message from Stan:

_I_ _’m back at the dorm, guess what?_

_Louis texted back: What?_

_A French guy is sharing our room for the next three months!_

_Does he speak any English?_

_Yes, with a French accent :-)_

_What_ _’s his name?_

_Jean-Luc. When are you coming back?_

_Next Monday._

_See you then!_

_See you_

 

He put the phone back and picked up the book, there was a letter slipping out at the back. A letter from Mr. T. Young, dated September 5th 1780. Interesting ….. Louis started reading. This is it! The last piece of their puzzle! He ran upstairs to Liam and Zayn in the attic.

“Guys, I found a letter by Thomas Young! “ Zayn got up quick and took the letter from Louis. Liam behind him reading over his shoulder.

“This is fantastic!” They’re all excited now.

“So they did live together in North Carolina! Walter fought in the American Revolutionary War and got killed in the Battle of Waxhaws. So Thomas sent Walter’s belongings back in the trunk to his parents. He even mentions Walter’s new last name McFarlane. This is great!” They went downstairs to find Niall and Harry who were in the study finishing their own little journal for the professor and his wife. The three of them stormed into the study, causing Niall to frown at them.

“Why all the excitement?” he asked. Liam almost tripped over his words when telling the other boys about the letter. “My uncle will be thrilled to hear the entire story.” Harry said after reading the letter. Louis noticed how tired Harry looked. He felt bad… only two more days and then they would go their separate ways and he probably would never see Harry again. He didn’t want to think about that either. The thought of never seeing the curly haired, green eyed, gorgeous boy again made him feel a little sick in his stomach. 

On Monday morning Liam, Louis and Zayn picked up their things and brought them to the car. They already said goodbye to Graham and Ed the night before. The dogs were running around, Shona stood next to Niall and Harry as they said their goodbyes. All promising to keep in touch. They hugged each other and then the three boys stepped into the car. Louis in the backseat, Zayn navigating and Liam driving.

“I’m going to miss this place” Liam sighed. Zayn glanced over his shoulder to see Louis fighting his tears.

“I’m sorry, mate, things turned out the way they did.” he said comforting.

“Yeah, think you two would have made a great couple.” Liam glanced at him through the rear view mirror.

“Yeah… well, that’s my life.” Louis said sarcastically, biting his lip to withhold from crying.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are back at uni. There's a competition of uni bands : Niall and Harry are in the competition and Jean Luc really likes Louis...

Uni started. Louis and Stan got on well with their temporary roommate. Jean-Luc resembled a young Alain Delon with his black hair and bright blue-grey eyes. His English was good with a touch of French that made every word sound very sexy according to Louis. They all had English literature together, so Liam and Zayn got to know the French student as well. It turned out they all liked to watch the X-Factor and had the same tastes in films. So they spent quite some time together if they didn’t have lectures. At the end of September Jean-Luc invited them all out for his birthday. They had dinner in a small Italian restaurant.

“So Jean-Luc how do you like Manchester so far?” Liam asked him. Jean-Luc smiled.

 “Manchester is good. I like the city, but most of all I like my new friends. Cheers to that! “He said and they toasted. 

“How about the girls in class. They’re trying to draw your attention and you don’t even look at them. Do you have a girlfriend at home or don’t you like the English girls? “Liam asked him, a smirk on his face. Jean-Luc leaned forward and told Liam.

“Ah, I like the girls… they are nice, but I prefer to be with a handsome boy, does that answer your question? “Winking at Louis. Oh fuck! Louis didn’t see this coming, he never even suspected Jean-Luc liking boys. He felt warm inside, now that Zayn was looking at him in amusement. Liam chuckled and Jean-Luc looked all innocent.

“You surprise us, mate. I really thought you would use your French charm on the girls. It’s good actually, less competition for us, Zayn?”

“Why don’t you have girlfriends?” Jean-Luc asked them.

“For me, I just haven’t found one that I liked enough, I guess. “ Liam explained.

“I’m not the boyfriend type, I like to have fun, no strings attached.” Zayn said in all honesty. Jean-Luc looked at Louis who was again blushing.

“Well, uhm … not interested in girls and I have had my heart broken twice this year, so I’m staying on the side-line for a while.” He said looking at Zayn and Liam, Liam gave him an encouraging smile and Louis felt Zayn’s hand patting his knee.

“So sorry to hear this. Does that mean I cannot ask you out some time? “Jean-Luc asked, sounding a little disappointed. Liam almost choked on his drink and Zayn tried not to laugh. Louis hesitated. Jean-Luc was nice and most certainly a good-looking guy and attractive. Surely a night out wouldn’t be so bad?  

“I guess a night out is okay.” Jean-Luc smiled happily. Louis almost regretted his answer. He was not ready yet. Images of Harry were still floating through his brain, there wasn’t a day he was not thinking about him. The beautiful curly boy who stole his heart in a matter of days. He had never fallen so quick, so hard and so deep for someone. There were days he wondered if he would ever get over him. The dull ache didn’t seem to disappear. His dreams were still filled with green eyes, dimples, long limbs and those cute curls. 

Jean-Luc asked him out the next week. Louis agreed to go dancing at some club downtown Manchester. He had to admit Jean-Luc was a great dancer, moving his hips smoothly following the rhythm of the music, his hands around Louis’ waist, pulling him close so he had to join the moves. He was getting all hot, the way they danced together was arousing. He wrapped his hands around Jean-Luc’s neck, so their bodies were pressed together, foreheads touching. Jean-Luc looked at him in surprise. Louis knew he shouldn’t, but he was feeling so hot, so he pressed his lips on Jean-Luc’s and kissed him. Jean-Luc kissed him back and they kept repeating.

“Let’s go back to our room.” Jean-Luc said in a low voice. Louis just nodded and they left the club, taking a taxi back to the dorm. They didn’t speak much, just kissed most of the time. Louis took Jean-Luc’s hand as they walked upstairs to their room. Good thing Stan was seeing his parents in Edinburgh. Once inside their room, Jean-Luc pinned him to the wall, his lips searching for Louis’, his hands unbuttoning his shirt, hands now roaming over his chest. Louis let out a moan. It had been so long since he had felt someone else’s hands touching him. He helped Jean-Luc taking off his shirt and moved the both of them to his bed. It only took a few minutes before they were lying on Louis’ bed, both naked, exploring each other’s bodies. The kisses wet, hands everywhere. Jean-Luc shifted lower and took Louis’ hard cock in his mouth. He licked the tip, biting softly before taking it all the way in and started to suck, while his hands were massaging Louis’ bum. Louis gasped for breath as the tip hit the back of Jean-Luc’s throat. God the guy was a pro! Jean-Luc pulled off and asked.

 “Is this good? “Looking up at Louis.

“Very, please don’t stop….I’m so ...close.” Louis panted, Jean-Luc took the cock in his mouth again, sucked deeply and that was it… Louis couldn’t control himself any longer and muttered.

 “Pull off…. I’m going to come…” Jean-Luc pulled back just in time before Louis unloaded himself. After a few minutes he looked up at Jean-Luc who was now lying beside him on the bed and smiled and said

“That was good, really good.” A little later he was returning the favour and when Jean-Luc came he muttered something in French, Louis couldn’t quite understand, but it sounded ever so sexy. 

After that night they went out together more often. Jean-Luc was charming and loved to surprise Louis.

“So you’re properly dating now then?” Zayn asked Louis at lunch hour. They were sitting outside on a bench.

“Yeah, I guess.” Louis answered biting his sandwich.

“Are you in love with Jean-Luc?” Zayn looked a bit worried.

“No, I’m not. It’s just casual, he’s going back to France in a month.” Louis said looking back at Zayn.

“Are you 100% sure? I mean, we don’t want you to be all upset again, like with Greg and Harry.” Greg, his former boyfriend. Never heard anything from him again. It was okay now, he was over him. Harry, beautiful Harry…. not over him, never over him. They had not contacted each other since Louis had left Scotland. He didn’t know if Liam or Zayn had any contact with either Harry or Niall. ‘I’m not in love with Jean-Luc, trust me. He knows it, by the way. He’s okay with it, I told him right from the beginning I wasn’t going to start a relationship and that my heart was still somewhere else. He accepted it. It’s just …. Well mostly sex, I suppose.” Louis said finishing his sandwich.

“Do you know that both Niall and Harry will be here for the Battle of the Bands gig next week? “ 

“WHAT? You’re joking! How…. when ….” Louis was alarmed not able to utter a sentence.

“Relax, will you? Still not over Harry? “Louis shook his head.

“No, didn’t expect to see him again…” Louis’ voice was soft.

“Niall texted Liam last week. Their band won the battle at their uni, so they’re coming to compete here with the other uni bands from all over the country.” Zayn explained to him.

“I can’t just …. not go, I suppose?” Louis almost begged Zayn.

“Wouldn’t be fair, don’t you think?” Louis sighed, Zayn was right. 

Louis had trouble concentrating that week, he should be: essays don’t write themselves. The thought of meeting Harry again was taking up all of his mind. Jean-Luc sensed something was bothering him.

 “Why are you so tense? “He asked Louis.

“Niall and Harry are coming here for the Battle of the Bands, you know the guys Liam, Zayn and I spent our summer with in Scotland? “

“Okay, but why does that make you so nervous? Did you fight?” Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around Louis.

“No, it’s just… well, a lot happened last summer. “ Louis didn’t know how to tell Jean-Luc.

“Ah, is that where your heart is? One of those boys? “Jean-Luc was way too smart, Louis thought. He sighed.

 “Yes, I was kind of involved with Harry, something happened and well …. I thought it was best if we didn’t see each other again. I was sure by now I would be over him.” He turned around and said. “To be honest, I’m not. And the thought of seeing him is making me nervous. We haven’t been in touch, I don’t know how he feels right now. For all I know he might have found a boyfriend by now.” he sighed.

“Well, why don’t you find out? If you still care about him that much, you should go for it.” Jean-Luc kissed him on his head.

“You’re too good to me, you know. I’m sorry I can’t feel more for you than I do. You deserve better than me.” Louis looked up at Jean-Luc.

“It’s okay, Louis. You told me when we started dating. I knew from the start you were not going to fall in love with me. I like you a lot, but I’m also realistic. I go back to France next month, we had fun. No hard feelings.”

“Are you coming with us to the battle?” Louis asked.

“Yes, of course, sounds like fun!”  Jean-Luc smiled at him. Louis truly wished he could feel more for this French boy, he deserved so much more than Louis could give. 

There were three tents on the grounds for the Battle. Liam got the programme for each tent.

“Our own band is kicking off in Tent no.1, we have to see them and Niall and Harry’s band is performing in Tent no.3. There’s half an hour between both performances. That’s good.” 

Zayn, Liam, Louis, Stan and Jean-Luc were accompanied by some of their classmates to see the Manchester band perform.

“They are loud!” Zayn yelled at his friends. True, the Manchester band was a punk band. Liam knew the band, the others didn’t. Liam had been following the Battle of the band competition and had attended nearly every night of the Manchester battle. Zayn got them drinks from the bar. The public was jumping up and down to the music, as was the singer of the band. Liam and Stan seemed to enjoy the music, Zayn was covering his ears at some point, and the others were just waiting for the band to end their set. Once outside, Zayn grumbled he’d be deaf for the rest of his life.

“It wasn’t that bad!” Liam exclaimed, Zayn glared at him.

“Let’s hope Niall’s band makes some decent music.” The five of them walked to Tent no.3, their classmates stayed in Tent no.1 for the next performance. Louis was getting a bit nervous.

“Are you okay, mate?” Zayn asked him.

” A bit nervous, that’s all.” Zayn put an arm around his shoulder and together they walked inside. They found a great spot not far from the stage. The lights went out and five guys were walking on stage, a drummer, a keyboard player, bass player, Niall on guitar and finally Harry. Louis’ heart skipped a beat, a flutter went through his stomach. No, he was definitely not over him. He looked gorgeous in his black, very tight skinnies and black button down shirt. His hair a bit longer than Louis remembered. Niall introduced the band to the audience before they started to play. The first song was a steamy rock song. The sound of Harry’s deep voice made Louis’ stomach flutter even more and the way he held his microphone and moved over the stage took Louis‘ breath away. Zayn felt Louis becoming very tense and rubbed his hand over his shoulder.

“Relax, man.” he said softly.

“I can’t.” Louis murmured. Jean-Luc was on his left side with an arm around his waist. He whispered

“He’s got a great voice and he isn’t looking bad either.” Louis smiled faintly. When he looked up he saw Harry looking at them, face blank. Louis just stared back. Then Harry walked to the other side of the stage. Niall had spotted his friends too and winked. They sang another three songs and they ended with a ballad called “I love you”. Harry sat on a barstool. The lyrics were rather personal. Harry looked at Louis while singing the second verse. Louis had to lean against Zayn, as he swallowed. Zayn just held him. Jean-Luc was looking from Louis to Harry. The boys finished the song and were rewarded with a big applause by their audience. As they left the stage, Jean-Luc and Zayn exchanged glances. Jean-Luc whispered to Stan that they were going outside for a bit. Stan and Liam stayed inside. Zayn lead Louis outside.

“Okay mate, take a deep breath.” Zayn ordered Louis.

“Why did I let him go, Zayn? Why? “Louis had to fight his tears.

“You know the reason, it was the right decision to make at the time, mate.” Zayn comforted him. “Talk to him, give him a chance. “

“He might not want to talk to me, we haven’t even been in touch since Scotland.” Louis wiped his hand over his eyes.

“Louis, I saw him looking at you from the stage. I don’t think he’s over you either.” Jean-Luc said in a soft voice. “Like Zayn said, talk to him.”  Louis hugged both Zayn and Jean-Luc.

 “Thanks for the pep talk, guys.” 

They went back to the tent and found Liam and Stan already talking to Niall and Harry.

“Zayn! Louis! “Niall hugged them both.

“Hi Niall, great to see you again, let me introduce our French friend: Jean-Luc this is our Irish friend Niall.” Zayn said.

“Hello Niall, you’re a great guitar player.” Jean-Luc smiled at him. Niall grinned and nudged Louis’ shoulder “I like him!” Zayn then introduced Jean-Luc to Harry.

“You’re a great performer.” Jean-Luc shook Harry’s hand.

 “Uhm, thanks.” Harry looked at him suspiciously. Louis felt weak, if he had had the choice he would have run away, instead of walking up to Harry, his fingers nervously playing with the zipper of his hoodie. He looked up at Harry and whispered.

 “Hi”.

“Hi” Harry replied, just as nervous. Louis looked down again and then said, while looking up again.

”Jean-Luc is right, you’re a great performer.”

“Thanks, I feel great when I’m on stage.” Harry’s cheeks were a bit red.

“How have you been?” he asked Louis.

“Good…. most of the time. You?” Louis said unconvincingly.

“Pretty miserable.” Harry said almost in a whisper. Louis blushed.

“You’re with that French guy now? Liam said something about you dating him….” OH God, Liam never told him he had mentioned something about him and Jean-Luc to Niall or Harry.

“Well …. sort of, nothing serious though. He’s leaving next month.” Louis whispered. “Sorry you’ve been miserable.”

“Louis, c… can we talk, please? “ Harry almost begged. Louis nodded.

“Now?”

“Yes, can we go somewhere away from here, please? “ Zayn was looking at them, Louis mouthed a “we’re going somewhere to talk”. Zayn smiled and nodded. Jean-Luc looked at them too and said to Zayn.

“What is their problem? They’re in love with each other, even I can see that!” Zayn grinned and explained the story to him. 

Louis took Harry back to the dorm. Everyone was out, they could have their talk without being disturbed. Louis opened the door and threw his key on the desk on the left.

”You want to drink something?”

“No, I’m fine.” Harry said. Louis took out a small bottle of water from the tiny fridge they had in the room and sat on his bed, motioning Harry to sit next to him.

“You know, I wrote the last song we did on stage for you.” Harry said looking down. Louis swallowed the lump in his throat.

“It’s a beautiful song.”

“Thanks.” Harry sighed and then he just couldn’t take it anymore. “Are you in love with Jean-Luc?” he asked looking Louis straight in the eye. That was a question Louis had not expected, at least not so soon.

“No….no, it’s kind of a sexual thing really. “ Louis ‘cheeks were burning.

“You sleep with him? “ Harry sounded disappointed.

“Well technically not really, it’s just … you know, hand jobs and blow jobs... “Louis was a bit embarrassed talking about it. “How about you? Are you seeing someone? “He asked. Harry shook his head.

“No, I haven’t been with anyone since Caleb.” He looked tired, Louis thought. “I just can’t, not when you’re still in my thoughts.” Harry sat with his elbows on his knees, not looking at Louis.

“Harry, please look at me.” Louis said softly, his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Why? You think it’s funny that I can’t seem to move on? As you obviously can? “Harry snapped at him.

“Harry please, just…. hear me out, will you?” Harry sighed.

 “I don’t think I can take another rejection, but yeah… go ahead.” 

Louis moved a bit further towards Harry on the bed and wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist.  

“I‘ve tried to forget you. When Jean-Luc asked me out I thought it might help get me over you, but it didn’t work. I told him right from the beginning that my heart was somewhere else. He accepted it. He’s not in love with me nor am I with him…… Harry, I’m still in love with you. Maybe we should…. uhm give us a try?” Harry looked at him, totally confused.

“Seriously? I mean, yes I want to, but are you … sure?” he asked his cheeks red and his eyes glancing. Louis smiled at him.

“Yes, I mean it, not sure how this is going to work, but we’ll figure it out.” Harry jumped up and took Louis’ hand in his’, pulling him from the bed.

“Can I hug you? “He asked still uncertain.

“Yes, silly! But I want a kiss first … “ and he lifted his head so Harry could kiss him, a soft and tender mouth closed kiss, as Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, holding him tight.

“I’m so happy right now, I want to tell the whole world. “Harry nuzzled his nose in Louis’ hair. Louis chuckled.

 “How about... tell our friends first, hmm? “

Harry laughed. “Well that might be a better idea. Ok, let’s go tell them!”

Louis pouted “You don’t want to kiss me some more?”

“Oh God, yes, I want so much more and I don’t want to go back tonight, there’s just not enough time. “ Harry cupped Louis’ cheeks, kissing him on the nose.

“I know you and Niall are only here for tonight and yeah, we should go back to them.” And then Harry’s phone rang Niall. “Hi, what’s up?” he picked up the phone. “Really? Yeah, be right there.” He ended the call and picked Louis up from the floor, swirling them around.

“What was that all about?” Louis laughed when Harry put him down.

“We’re in the final! I have to go back, we have to perform one more time!”

“Let’s go then!” Louis picked up his key, but Harry turned him around and pinned him against the door.

“You didn’t get your kiss yet.” He leaned in and their lips found each other in a long and lingering kiss. Harry pulled back and they smiled at each other. 

They sang one of their up-tempo rock songs and ended up second place behind a band from Brighton.

Jean-Luc whispered “And? Did you two work it out? “

“Yeah, we did. “ Louis turned around to Jean-Luc. “We can still be friends, if you want, but I can’t fool around with you anymore. “

“Louis, I’m happy for you and sure… we’re still friends. Guess I’ll just have to find a nice boy to get me through my last month here in Manchester. “He winked at Louis. Louis grinned.

“I’m sure there are plenty who will fall for your French charm.” And then they laughed.

“Hey what’s so funny? “ Niall’s voice came from behind. Louis winked at Jean-Luc and said playfully

“Jean-Luc here is looking for a replacement now that I’ve dumped him. Are you up for the challenge? “

Jean-Luc walked up to Niall and used his French charm on Niall.

 “Aww Niall, we could be a cute couple: my French accent and your Irish accent. ‘ Niall feigned shock. Harry, Louis, Zayn and Liam were laughing.

“Sorry mate, if you have a nice looking sister, I won’t mind trying some of the French charm, but as much as I like you, I’m not into boys ! “ Jean-Luc threw his arms dramatically in the air. Niall grinned. 

“Guys, we really have to go!” Harry and Niall their bandmates were shouting at them. They all hugged. Harry took Louis in his arms and kissed him over and over again.

 “I don’t want to leave. “He said, his voice husky.

“I know, I don’t want you to go either, but you can’t stay. I’ll call you tomorrow, okay? “Louis kissed him back.

“Come on, you lovebirds!” Niall was shouting as he grabbed Harry by the arm to pull him to the van. Zayn wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulder when they walked back to their dorms.

 “I ‘m so glad you two talked it out. I missed the old Louis these past few months. Even though I know you tried to hide your true feelings, I could tell you were not happy.”

“Thanks for the advice and support, Zayn. I really appreciate it.” Louis smiled at him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to resolve the last missing piece of information on the Walter Sinclair mystery ; Louis and Harry go back to Scotland, a happy ending ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, I hope you liked it.

It’s December. It had been cold, very cold for a couple of weeks now. Jean-Luc left. Stan and Louis were kind of missing the way he pronounced English words with a French accent and his cooking. Jean-Luc had proven to be an excellent chef. Now they were back on a pasta diet.

“I can’t wait to go back home. I miss having a decent dinner. “Louis grumbled. Stan laughed.

“How about taking some cooking lessons, so you won’t starve in future.” Louis threw his pillow at his friend. His phone buzzed. Harry… 

_Miss you, it_ _’s cold and I hate the exams :-(_

_Miss you too, same here :-(_ _he texted back_

_Plans for the Christmas holidays?_

_Going home to see my mum and the girls_

_Me too, can I see you while we_ _’re up north?_

_I_ _’d love that_

_Good, looking forward to it. Have to study now. Love you xxx_

_Yeah, need to study too. Love you too xxx_

 

Louis sighed. It sucked having a boyfriend who lived 200 miles away. They hadn’t seen each other since the Battle of the Bands event. They texted, called, skyped, mailed, used Facebook and twitter, but actually Louis just wanted to feel him, touch him, and kiss him and much more. He had to stop his thoughts; or else he would get no studying done at all. He picked up his textbook and sighed again. 

After the exams they went into town together having lunch. All tucked away in their jackets, beanies over their ears and hands in their pockets to beat the cold.

“I’m not opening another book until after New Year’s.” Zayn said, while taking off his jacket in the café as he sat down, he looked exhausted. “I’m just going to sleep for two weeks.”

“How boring!” Louis kicked him under the table. “Liam, what are your plans? Zayn is no fun.”

“I’m going to spend Christmas with my family and party on New Year’s Eve with my old friends from school. “

“Sounds a lot better than Zayn’s plan!” Zayn kicked him back.

“And what are your exciting plans, huh?” Zayn pointed at him.

“Going to spend my birthday and Christmas with my mum and sisters. And I’m going to see Harry while we’re both at home.”

“Miss him?” Zayn was all serious now.

“Yeah, it sucks having a boyfriend living that far away. “He pouted.

“Aww, man, you just have to make the most of it when you can see him. “ Liam said trying to comfort him. 

That afternoon, Louis went to Professor Sinclair’s office to return a book he had borrowed. He knocked on the door and heard a “Come in!” He entered the office, the professor was on the phone, and he pointed to a chair. Louis sat down.

“Mary dear, I don’t think we can go. Can’t leave the castle with all the staff gone for their holidays. I know you’d love to go, but it’s just not a good time.” he ended the conversation and smiled apologetically at Louis. “Sorry about that  ...” the professor sighed.

“Trouble?” Louis raised his eyebrows at the man.

“There’s a conference in Vienna just after Christmas and Mary really wants to go, I do too, but it’s the holidays and Shona, Ed and Graham are spending their holidays at home, so there’s no way we can go.”

“For how long would you be gone? “ Louis asked.

“Six days.” The professor said. “But why do you want to know?”

“Well… uhm, I wouldn’t mind staying up there. I could ask Harry to come, if that’s okay? “The professor smiled.

“Ah yes, I forgot. You and our Harold are a couple now. Well, it would be a great solution.”   

“I’ll call him and come back to inform you, alright?”  The Professor nodded, looking a bit relieved.

“Oh and before I forget, here’s the book I borrowed. Thank you so much!” Louis left the office and went back to his room. 

“Hi love!” he said when Harry picked up his phone.

“Louis! So good to hear your voice. I miss you so much!”  

“I miss you too. Look, I’ve got something to ask you.” he said.

“Okay…..ask!” Harry answered.

“Fancy a week in a castle with me after Christmas?” Harry laughed.

“Sure, where? “ Louis grinned.

 “Cragden”

“My uncle’s place?” Harry sounded surprised.

“Yeah, he’s got a bit of a staff problem.” Louis told Harry the story.

“Aunt Mary hardly ever goes away, it must be important if she really wants to go. It’s just the two of us then?” Harry asked him.

“Yep!” Louis said.

“Great, this is going to be fun!” Harry sounded elated. 

Louis went back to the professor’s office.

“I talked to Harry, he thinks you should go to Vienna too. We’ll stay at the castle while you and Mrs. Sinclair are in Vienna.” The professor smiled in relief.

“Thank you Louis, Mary will be delighted. I’ll call her back tonight. I’ll give you my key so you can arrive any time you like. “ 

Louis called his mum to tell her about the altered plans for the Christmas holidays. She was a bit disappointed not getting to spend much time with her son over the holidays. He decided to go back home one day earlier than planned, to surprise her. 

He told Liam and Zayn the next day; of course they teased him, but he couldn’t care less. He got to see his family for a couple of days and spend some time alone with his boyfriend. Zayn took his phone out and texted something and then pressed send with a smirk on his face.

“Why are you smirking Malik? “ Liam wanted to know.

“Tell you later.” he winked at Liam.

“Oh and I don’t get to know? Some friend you are!” Louis pouted.

“Nope, not going to tell you!” 

Although Christmas is usually his favourite time of the year, Louis was glad it was over. It had been great to see his family again, but he could hardly wait to get to Scotland. It had been too long since he’d seen Harry. He was kind of nervous. They hadn’t touched each other since the festival and the castle and Scotland brought on some mixed memories. He was almost there. How different the area looked from the summer. Snow on the mountains, grounds covered with frost. When he pulled up at the castle, he saw Harry’s car. Okay, he had already arrived. He took a deep breath and got out of the car and took his luggage from the trunk. Bran came storming from the other side of the castle, barking. He jumped up at Louis.

“Hi boy, did you miss me? “ Louis patted the dog on his head.

“Hi stranger…” he heard a deep voice saying. He looked up and saw Harry smiling at him.

“Hi…” he said nervously.

“Bran, will you at least give me a chance to say hello to my boyfriend properly?” Harry looked accusingly at the Labrador and took a step forward. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck and kissed him. “Let’s go inside, I’ve got tea ready.” With one arm still wrapped around Louis’ shoulder he lead them inside where Louis was greeted by Lady, giving his face a lick when he bend down to stroke the Golden Retriever’s head. Harry poured them a cup of tea each and they sat down at the kitchen table.

“When did you get here? “ Louis asked.

“Yesterday afternoon, so I could still spend some time with my uncle and aunt. They left this morning….. And of course they gave all kinds of instructions. “He grinned and Louis smiled.

“They still don’t trust you to take care of their home, huh? “

“Well, my uncle said they’ve encountered some power problems over the past couple of days. At least I know where to look and what to do when the power goes off again.” 

“Good! “ Louis nodded approvingly. “Well let’s get my stuff upstairs then.” Louis stood up and together they went upstairs. “So where am I going? “He asked Harry, raising his eyebrows.

“Well uhm, your choice really. All the beds are made. You can pick the room you shared with Liam and Zayn last summer, or uhm….. “Harry blushed. “I’m staying in the room I shared with Niall.” Louis smiled and opened the door to Harry’s room.

“I can take Niall’s bed.” he said and turned around to see Harry still blushing. “Or share your bed…” he winked at Harry and that’s when Harry started laughing.

“Very cheeky!” he commented and wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and leaned in to kiss him. Louis responded immediately his hands running through Harry’s hair.

“I’ve missed this so much.” he said when they broke apart.

“Me too. I still can’t believe you’re here with me.’ Harry’s thumb was stroking Louis’ cheek. And they were kissing again. After what seemed like a long time, Louis pulled back.

“Let’s not rush. We’ve got time.” he said.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Harry smiled at him and together they left the room walking downstairs and head back to the kitchen.

“So we’re cooking ourselves, right? “ Louis grinned.

“Well I think I’m cooking and you’re doing the dishes, don’t want to burn down the castle, do you?” Harry suggested smilingly.

“Don’t think my insurance will cover that! So I’m okay with that arrangement.” Louis agreed.

“I already made an oven dish this morning, so all we have to do is heat it up.” Harry took out the dish and put it in the oven. They sat down at the table again.

“Oh, yeah, I was thinking about that Walter story the other day, some things are still not clear, so I’d like to take a look at the diaries and the trunk again while I’m here.” Louis said to Harry.

“Sure, plenty of time for that. What do you hope to find? “ 

“I’m not sure, somehow I think there’s still something missing.” Louis sighed. He’d been thinking about the boarding pass in the trunk being for the Ulysses, why would Thomas’ boarding pass be in the trunk that was sent back to the Sinclair’s. Why not the pass for the Ajax?  He really hoped to find an explanation for it. “Something about the boarding passes for the ships. Why would Thomas’ his pass be in the trunk instead of Walter’s pass for the Ajax.” he explained to Harry.

“Oh… yeah, you got a point there. Well, let’s try to find out tomorrow, okay?” Harry agreed. 

They ate their dinner in the kitchen and talked about their studies. Louis did the dishes and of course Harry helped. After dinner they took the dogs out for a stroll. It was very cold and they both hid in their scarfs, hands in their jackets, Harry holding a torch. All of a sudden Louis heard Harry grinning.

“Why are you laughing?” he looked at him.

 ‘Remember when you got back from your walk with Bran, covered in mud? “Louis smiled.

“Oh yeah, do I remember! Zayn told all of our friends and I’ve been hearing it for weeks at uni!” Harry laughed.

“Poor you.”  

“It’s awful quiet at the castle without the others and Shona around.” Harry said. “I miss the hustle and bustle, kind of.”

“Hmm, guess we have to make the noise ourselves then! “ Louis nudged Harry’s arm.

”Really, what were you thinking of ?” Louis could hear the amusement in Harry’s voice.

“Nothing in particular.” Louis said, voice cracking, because he tried to keep from laughing. Harry laughed and shook his head. 

They were cuddled up on the sofa in the drawing room, watching a silly movie on TV, when all of a sudden the power went off. No sounds, no lights.

“Ugh! Now I have to go to the basement.” Harry said pouting, not feeling like getting up and leave his comfortable spot on the sofa.

“Come on, let’s get the torch and go!” Louis pulled Harry from the sofa. “It’s a bit creepy, walking through a castle in the dark.” Louis said. Harry smirked.

 “Are you scared being alone with a handsome stranger in a dark and empty castle in a desolate place?” he said in his deepest voice.

“I wasn’t, but when you put it like that…. there is some truth in it. I can handle the handsome stranger, though. “Louis retorted. It was only a matter of turning on the main power switch again. 

“You know, I don’t feel like watching TV again, you?” Harry shook his head. They were in back in the drawing room. Louis switched off the TV and stared at Harry. Harry’s cheeks were a bit red and he appeared to be a bit nervous. Louis took his hand and said in a whisper. “Come upstairs with me.” Louis led them upstairs to their room. Once in there, he pulled Harry close, pressed their lips together in a long kiss, and then pulled away. Taking a step back, looking at Harry, he started taking his shirt off slowly, then stepped back to take Harry’s shirt off without losing eye contact. He let his hands roam over Harry’s shoulders and chest, still looking at him. The look in Harry’s eyes was changing from tension to a softness Louis had not seen before. He took his pants off and undid Harry’s pants too, leaving them both naked, still staring at each other, not saying a word. Louis could see Harry swallowing. He stepped up to him again and cupped his face.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” he whispered still looking at Harry. “The way you smile and those dimples appear on your face. Your hair, when you run your hand through them, your lips full and just perfect.” Louis let his fingers trail over Harry’s cheek, then ran them through the curls and letting them rest on Harry’s lips. Harry kissed his fingers, wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and breathed heavily. Louis took Harry’s hand, entangled them and walked backwards to the bed, eyes still locked with Harry’s.

He pulled Harry on top of him on the bed and whispered “I want you.” Harry groaned and let his lips meet Louis’, kissing and biting his lower lip, hungry for more. He started moving his hips, Louis felt the heat rising in his body when their cocks rubbed together, both hard now. Harry made his way down slowly, kissing his collarbone, his chest, licking his stomach and then he suddenly felt Harry’s mouth on the tip. He let out a moan, a shudder went through his body as Harry took in his full length and sucked hard.

“If you keep this up, I won’t last long.” he warned Harry, his voice shaking. Harry pulled back and said “That’s fine.” He kept going faster and faster. Louis tried to keep from bucking up his hips, but it was hard, his hands were grabbing the sheets. He could hear the wet sounds coming from Harry’s mouth and God, that was too much.

He couldn’t control himself any longer “I...I’m...close “he stammered and then unloaded himself. Harry swallowed and held on to Louis’ hips as he ran out his orgasm. Louis tugged on Harry’s curls, pulling him up to face him and kissed him, letting his hands roam over his back and cupping Harry’s bum. He could feel Harry still being hard on his stomach and reached one hand between them, wrapping around Harry’s cock and stroked him slowly, while whispering “You’re so hot. A fantastic lover. “Harry moaned at hearing Louis’ words, together with the hand that was now going up and down holding his cock tightly. It only took another minute before he spilled all over their stomachs and let his upper body fall on Louis. Louis stroked his back until Harry’s body stopped shaking. When Harry looked up and into Louis’ eyes they both smiled. It was all good… they were good again.

Harry kissed Louis “You’re hot too. I’ve missed us… so much. I’ve never felt anything like this before for anyone else, Lou.” Then he kissed him again. 

The next morning they took the dogs out for their morning stroll. The air was grey, the bitter cold seeped through their mittens, numbing their fingers until they felt thick and stiff.

 “Looks like it’s going to snow. “ Harry said as he looked up in the air, scarf pulled up until his nose, his beanie almost over his eyes to cover as much bare skin as possible. “I can’t remember being so cold before. “ Louis put his mitten covered hands in his pockets.

“Let’s go back to the castle, I’m freezing too.” he shivered. Harry wrapped an arm around Louis and called the dogs. Lady followed them, even Bran didn’t feel like rebelling and followed the boys.

“Ah it feels great in here.” Louis sat down on the sofa in the library after he had fed the dogs and Harry had made them tea. The cosy fire in the library was warm and Harry joined Louis on the sofa. They picked up the diaries again.

“So we’re looking for a reason why the boarding pass of the Ulysses was in the trunk and not the Ajax one? “ Harry inquired.

“Yeah, it would be great if we could find out.” Louis went through the pages of a diary. They went through all of them, but couldn’t find anything new. After lunch they went to the attic to open the trunk once more. Everything was still there. Harry picked up the box with the watch and opened it

“It’s beautiful, isn’t It.” he said looking at Louis.

“Yeah, it is.” Louis picked up the Elegy written in a Country Churchyard by Thomas Gray again and carefully opened it. “Harry, look! Walter wrote something in the book. It looks like it’s a gift to Thomas. “You’re always in my heart. “and signed “Walter”. I can’t believe we missed it last summer!” Louis exclaimed.

“Hmm, do you think it got in here by accident when the trunk was returned? “ Harry expressed his thought.

“Either that or it was on purpose? To let the parents know they’d been happy together in North Carolina?”  Louis said.

“So he could have used the boarding pass as a bookmarker?” Harry asked.

“That might be a possibility. It’s kind of a bummer though, no sensational discovery up here. It would explain why the book is not in the library. It was Walter’s book and the message in it was probably “inappropriate” in those days?!” Louis sighed. “Well, guess that’s it then.” They put everything back in the trunk and went downstairs, back to the library. “We should mail the others. Although it isn’t much, I’m sure they’d like to know.” They sat down with the laptop and sent a mail to Liam, Zayn and Niall. 

On New Year’s Eve they settled in the drawing room. Both dogs were sleeping in front of the fire, Bran making some funny noises in his sleep. Louis and Harry were cuddled up on the couch under a blanket watching TV. Although the fireplace was doing its best. The cold seemed to come through the castle walls. They had been outside that afternoon throwing snowballs at each other, both dogs joining in. Even Lady had participated. They ate their dinner, another one of Harry’s exquisite oven dishes, in the kitchen. Louis could get used to having this chef around. Harry seemed to enjoy cooking and had a knack for it. About 15 minutes before midnight Harry got up and said

“I’ll just run upstairs, be back in sec.”

“Uhm... okay?” Louis frowned when Harry walked out of the room. He turned back to the TV. When the countdown to midnight started he saw Harry coming back into the room and felt a sudden heatwave running through his body, he swallowed hard, when Harry approached him, wearing nothing but …. a kilt and a kilt only. He stopped before the couch and reached for Louis’ hand, pulling him up.

“Happy New Year, love” he said looking at Louis with a mixture of shyness and love in his eyes.

“Happy New Year to you too.” he almost moaned back. “Jesus, Harry I almost didn’t make it until the New Year. You look more than hot right now.” He pulled Harry close to kiss him. The heatwave kept coming back repeatedly as he kissed Harry, not sweet as usual, but hot and demanding. His hands were all over Harry’s back, scratching his nails over his lower back. Harry moaned when Louis pinched his nipple and sucked on it. This was a part of Louis that was new to him and he quite liked it. Louis pushed Harry on the couch and kneeled before him, his hands slowly moving up under the kilt Harry was wearing, stroking his inner thighs, pulling them apart and moving the kilt up  and said  with a hoarse voice

“ Oh God it’s true! No boxers or briefs!” And then ducked his head to wrap his lips around Harry’s cock and licked a stripe from the base up and licked the tip, twirling his tongue around it. Harry, completely overwhelmed by Louis’ actions, gasped for breath and moaned heavily as Louis worked his length in and out of his mouth while his hands were kneading his balls softly. Harry arched his back, unable to stay still. He bucked his hips a few times, fucking Louis’ mouth and that was it! He felt himself coming, exploding in his boyfriend’s mouth, screaming out his name. Louis held him through his orgasm, swallowing the warm liquid that left Harry’s body in full force. When he stopped shuddering, Louis looked up to him, Harry looked back with glassy eyes, hair damp and a soft smile.

“Hi…” he said slowly “that was amazing”  

“Harry….can I…. you know...” Louis looked down still aroused. Harry leaned forward and kissed him, before sliding off the couch.

“Yeah, I know.” He helped Louis taking his clothes off, Louis was leaking precome, Harry kissed him again and then laid down on the floor, pulling a small bottle of lube out of a pocket in the kilt. Louis groaned

“God, you’re well prepared!”  Grabbed the lube from him and put some on his fingers. “You ready?”  

“I am “Harry smiled. Louis started making circles around his hole, meanwhile still staring at Harry only wearing the kilt. He entered one finger. Harry groaned and said “come on you’ve got to give me more than that.” Louis added another finger pulling them slowly in and out for a bit before adding another finger, moving in and out again. Harry panted.

“Louis, please. I want you in me….NOW!”  He pulled out a condom from that same pocket and ripped the package open. Louis took his fingers out and wanted to take it from him, but Harry shook his head. He got up and rolled the condom over Louis now heavily leaking cock, then grabbed the bottle of lube and rubbed lube over Louis’ condom covered cock.

“Now…. please.”  He begged him. Louis really had to contain himself. He positioned himself in front of Harry, letting himself slowly enter Harry’s hole.

Harry swallowed and said “I’m fine” Louis slowly pulled out a bit before pushing in further, moving in and out faster and faster, Harry moaning and panting in his ear “Faster, Louis ... please.”

 Louis picked up the pace, his own heart racing, feeling light headed, heat rising up, he felt the familiar tingling in his stomach “Harry… I can’t stop anymore.” and as the words came out he collapsed on top of Harry, his body shaking and shuddering. After a while he felt a hand running through his hair and a low voice saying

“That was the best sex ever. Zayn was right about the kilt. It did drive you crazy.” Harry chuckled and Louis burst out in laughter.

“So  _that_  was what he was texting that I was not to know!” Harry pulled him down for another slow kiss

“I love you.”  Harry smiled at Louis. Louis ran his hand through Harry’s curls and smiled back

“I love you too.” 

 


End file.
